Quelques moments d'Azeroth
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur quelques personnages assez importants d'Azeroth.
1. Medivh : le prophète qu'on écoutait pas

**J'aime beaucoup Warcraft. Le problème c'est que je ne joue pas à Wow (je ne suis pas fan des MMORPG) et du coup, j'ai assez de mal à suivre la chronologie – même si j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Par contre j'ai acheté pleins de bouquins Warcraft et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur un de mes jeux préférés (et sans doute mon univers de fantasy préféré, devant The Elder Scrolls et Golden Sun). **

**Donc j'ai décidé de faire ce recueil (ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas fait de recueil) sur quelques personnages de Warcraft, aka ceux que je connais le mieux (donc beaucoup de personnages de Warcraft III et quelques-uns de Wow, principalement de l'Alliance parce que je préfère l'Alliance à la Horde – même s'il n'y a que Garrosh que je déteste du fond de mon cœur du côté de la Horde). Ce seront des OS assez court dans l'ensemble.**

**On commence léger avec un OS humoristique avec Medivh (que vous connaissez tous, n'est-ce pas ?). Ha, et pour rappelle : je ne possède pas Warcraft, si on se pose la question mais personne ne se la pose en vrai.**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Jaina, Thrall.

**Chronologie** : Warcraft III.

**Genre** : Humour.

**Résumé** : Medivh tente de convaincre les hauts monarques d'Azeroth que le danger approche mais bien sûr personne ne croit un vieux juste capable de se changer en corbeau comme un druide et vêtu comme un vagabond. Donc à un moment, Medivh commence à en avoir marre.

**Medivh**

**Le prophète qu'on écoutait pas**

Cela avait pourtant bien commencé. Thrall, jeune chef de la Horde, l'avait cru. C'était sans doute son côté chaman qui en était à l'origine. Parce qu'il avait de gros doutes concernant le côté orc, traditionnellement entêté – comme Grom Hurlenfer qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de convaincre tellement ce serait une perte de temps.

Medivh pensait que ce serait le début d'une longue lignée de dirigeants convaincus par ses paroles et qui feraient donc voile vers Kalimdor.

Il s'était lourdement trompé.

— J'ignore qui vous êtes et quelles sont vos idées mais l'heure n'est pas aux prophètes fous. Nos terres sont ravagées par la guerre mais c'est nous qui déciderons comment protéger notre peuple, pas vous. Partez, maintenant !

Terenas Menethil II était un vieux roi encore plus têtu qu'un orc. Pourtant Medivh avait fait une grande entrée en changeant de forme devant ses yeux. Normalement cet artifice était assez impressionnant, sans compter les paroles mystérieuses qui avaient le don d'effrayer tout le monde et de captiver son auditoire.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Au lieu de paraitre intriguant, on l'avait traité de dément. Par contre, il avait rarement vu des gardes aussi incompétents que ceux de Lordaeron, qui avaient du mal à comprendre le sens de l'ordre « saisissez-vous de l'intrus avant qu'il ne devienne une menace pour le roi ». Ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose pour lui, même si le roi ne l'avait pas écouté.

Voyant que tenter de convaincre le roi était vain, Medivh s'en était allé persuader un autre dans l'espoir qu'on l'écouterait.

. . .

Malheureusement il semblait que tous les humains soient devenus bornés avec l'âge.

Il pensait que Dalaran serait plus soucieux de ses conseils mais leur magie leur était montée à la tête, les gonflant d'orgueils et de mépris. Antonidas n'y faisait pas exception, au contraire : il représentait très bien les vieux croulants du Kirin Tor.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit : ces fariboles ne m'intéressent pas.

Il avait donc gaspillé un temps précieux ici. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait dit à haute voix, pour faire une sortie spectaculaire et montrer à quel point ces mages regretteraient plus tard leur choix de faire la sourde oreille.

En vérité, tout cela n'avait pas été une perte de temps. Il avait remarqué, du coin de l'œil, que quelqu'un les observait, lui et Antonidas. Le dirigeant du Kirin Tor devait aussi avoir remarqué sa présence mais n'en avait rien dit.

Alors qu'il s'envolait dans les cieux sous sa forme animale, Medivh vit qui les avait espionnés lorsqu'apparue une jeune mage blonde vêtue d'une cape et d'un bâton. Elle semblait connaitre Antonidas et vice-versa et regardait le corbeau partir avec ce que Medivh qualifierait d'un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

Une idée lui vint en tête. Les vieux dirigeants de ce monde refusaient de l'écouter ? Soit, il se tournerait vers d'autres dans ce cas.

Les ancêtres étaient dépassés alors place aux jeunes !

. . .

— Fuir ? Ma place est ici et je n'ai d'autre but que de défendre mon peuple !

Medivh avait abordé le jeune prince Arthas Menethil, en espérant qu'il soit moins têtu que son père. Raté. Cet homme, pourtant jeune, aussi était un cas désespéré, encore plus que son paternel semblait-il. Clairement, la Lumière ne guidait pas ses pas, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait.

Franchement, qu'est-ce que tous ces humains avaient contre Kalimdor ? C'était bien Kalimdor ! Bon outre le fait que c'était assez désertique comme région et qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher des forêts sous risquer d'énerver les Elfes de la nuit qui s'y trouvaient mais ce n'étaient que des détails, ça. Ces humains étaient si exigeants...

En plus, écoutaient-ils au moins ce qu'il disait ? Il ne cessait de répéter que pour protéger le peuple humain il fallait que celui-ci se casse ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas là-dedans ?

Donc, encore une fois Medivh était parti mais, avant de complètement s'en aller, il avait observé que la jeune mage d'Antonidas – qui s'appelait Jaina Portvaillant, oui il s'était renseigné – s'était une nouvelle fois rendue invisible pour l'espionner. Outre le fait qu'elle se soit fait honteusement coupée dans ses propos par le prince Arthas – ce jeune homme était si malpoli... –, elle avait dit sentir un grand pouvoir émaner de Medivh.

Celui-ci avait été très satisfait d'entendre cela. Enfin quelqu'un chez ces maudits humains qui reconnaissait sa puissance !

Enfin, Azeroth était vraiment fichue s'il n'y avait qu'une enfant pour croire en lui mais Medivh avait fait la promesse de ne pas abandonner les humains à leur sort, même s'ils mériteraient bien leur destin vu combien ils n'écoutaient personne.

. . .

Medivh aussi commençait à désespéré. Après la tragédie de Stratholme – comme prévu, le jeune prince Arthas était vraiment un cas désespéré, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il courait tout droit vers un funeste destin –, Medivh se présenta devant Jaina Portvaillant pour la convaincre de partir pour Kalimdor.

Apparemment il fallut un massacre de masse pour qu'on l'écoute enfin. C'était assez triste mais au moins, tous les humains n'étaient pas perdus.

Jaina Portvaillant l'avait écouté et était partie vers Kalimdor avec les survivants de Lordaeron, tout comme Thrall et sa Horde. À partir de là, outre Grom Hurlenfer qui faisait des siennes sans se rendre compte qu'il était manipulé par la Légion Ardente – un peu comme Cénarius –, tout se déroula comme Medivh l'avait prévu – enfin, approximativement comme il l'avait prévu.

Même s'il l'espérait, jamais il n'avait vraiment prévu qu'une humaine et un orc s'unissent contre un ennemi commun. Enfin, ce après que Medivh soit intervenu pour éviter un bain de sang qui aurait pas mal compromis leur regroupement contre la Légion Ardente.

Apparemment son discours avait fonctionné – pour une fois – : Jaina et Thrall l'avaient consciencieusement écouté et avaient accepté – après quelques protestations tout de même – de laisser leurs différents de côté pour débarrasser le monde de la Légion Ardente. Puis les Elfes de la Nuit avaient rejoints la lutte – ce qui paraissait assez évident, vu qu'ils avaient déjà lutté contre ces démons venus d'ailleurs.

Bon après, ça avait été assez difficile pour Medivh de les convaincre qu'il avait été tué mais qu'en fait, il n'était pas vraiment mort – sinon il ne se serait pas tenu devant eux pour le leur dire – mais ce n'était qu'un détail...

Comme il l'espérait – enfin, surtout qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment –, Archimonde fut finalement vaincu grâce à l'union de tous ces peuples différents, parce que de jeunes gens normalement sans grande expérience et des vieux de plus de dix milles ans l'avaient cru, contrairement aux plus grands monarques des royaumes humains qui prétendaient vouloir « protéger leur peuple ».

— Les racines finiront par guérir, ainsi que le reste du monde. Les sacrifices sont accomplis. Comme les Orcs, les Humains et les Elfes de la nuit ont oublié leur vieille haine et ont combattu ensembles un ennemi commun, la nature elle-même s'est dressée pour bannir l'obscurité à jamais. Quant à moi, je suis revenu pour m'assurer qu'il y aura un avenir, afin d'enseigner au monde qu'il n'a plus besoin de gardien. L'espoir des générations à venir a toujours reposé en des mains humaines. Maintenant que ma tâche est achevée, je vais reprendre ma place parmi les légendes du passé...

Son rôle accompli, Medivh se retira de la société pour ne plus réapparaitre.

Par contre, des rumeurs prétendaient qu'un étrange vagabond fou était parfois vu près des tombes du roi Terenas et de l'archimage Antonidas, riant et s'écriant :

— Voilà ! Cela vous apprendra à me prendre pour un dément ! Bien fait pour vous ! Le dernier Gardien – toujours en vie – vous salut bien !

Non, Medivh n'était pas rancunier voyons.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'était le premier OS, assez humoristique et léger. Ah et Medivh est un peu OOC, l'avez-vous remarqué ?**

**PS : Antonidas n'est pas un vieux croulant rempli d'orgueil et de mépris (je dis ça parce que c'est un de mes mages préférés de Warcraft, pour le peu qu'on l'ait vu).**


	2. Jaina : Celui béni par la Lumière

**Voilà directement un second OS, c'est cadeau (bon, c'est surtout que j'en ai déjà fait quelques uns...)**

**Ah et je le déclare maintenant : Jaina est sans doute mon personnage préféré de Warcraft (du moins de Warcraft III), avec Anduin et Illidan. Au début, je détestais l'évolution qu'elle prenait après _Le Déferlement_ mais après réflexion j'aime bien son développement, surtout dans Battle Of Azeroth. Ah et j'adore sa relation avec Anduin dans _l'Effondrement_, _Prélude au Cataclysme_. Je les trouve trop drôle. Donc je voulais écrire un truc sur ces deux-là.**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Anduin

**Chronologie** : Probablement quelque part après Légion ou durant Battle for Azeroth (donc ce n'est pas très important).

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Famille.

**Résumé** : Il fut un temps où c'était elle qui devait assurer l'espoir de la paix entre l'Alliance et la Horde. Aujourd'hui, ce rôle revenait à Anduin et Jaina ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en désoler.

**Jaina**

**Celui béni par la Lumière**

Jaina n'aimait pas se rendre à Hurlevent. Cela lui rappelait Varian et une lointaine époque où c'était lui qui détestait profondément la Horde, alors que Jaina s'évertuait à défendre l'entente entre leurs deux factions.

Il pleuvait des cordes sur la cité de l'Alliance, ce qui était presque un soulagement puisque cela lui permettait de passer inaperçue, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à aller se réfugier à l'intérieur, loin de la pluie qui n'avait jamais dérangé Jaina – après tout, la pluie d'ici ne pouvait être comparée à celles qui s'abattaient sur Theramore... quand sa cité bien-aimée existait encore.

Jaina ignorait ce qui avait conduit ses pas jusqu'ici. C'étaient sans doute ses cauchemars qui concernaient l'actuel souverain d'Hurlevent et dirigeant de l'Alliance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle restait à l'écart d'Anduin, comme si la Lumière qui l'accompagnait sans cesse repoussait la mage. Jaina savait que la raison était tout autre mais, pour l'instant, elle avait le désir frénétique de voir celui qu'elle considérait comme son neveu, même s'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang ni les mêmes convictions – du moins plus maintenant.

Juste pour s'assurer que ses cauchemars mentaient, qu'Anduin allait parfaitement bien et n'était pas gisant dans une mare de son propre sang, égorgé brutalement par un orc ressemblant étrangement à l'ancien chef tyrannique de la Horde, Garrosh Hurlenfer. Elle savait que c'était stupide de vouloir voir Anduin juste pour cela : ce n'étaient que des cauchemars futiles qui la poursuivaient depuis bien longtemps mais Jaina espérait que voir Anduin permettrait de faire disparaitre la douleur qui serrait son cœur.

Anduin n'était pas dans ses appartements ni au château. Jaina le savait parce que cela n'était pas difficile à deviner. Aujourd'hui, comme chaque fois dans la semaine, Anduin s'exerçait à son activité préférée.

Jaina ne fut nullement surprise de le retrouver dans une église, aux côtés d'un prête alors qu'il priait la Lumière, sous le regard attentif de tous ceux présents dans l'église. Un calme religieux régnait mais Jaina ignorait si cela était dû à la présence du souverain ou des prières. Sans doute les deux. Personne n'ignorait qu'Anduin vouait sa vie à la Lumière – il ne s'en cachait pas, au contraire : c'était quelque chose qui le remplissait de fierté – alors le voir dans un lieu de culte ne devait pas être surprenant. Surtout qu'il consacrait toujours une heure précise dans un jour précis pour cela, sans jamais se désister à cette tâche.

Jaina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, alors qu'il avait changé ses habits de guerre pour une simple et longue robe immaculée, le tout parfaitement soigné alors que la Lumière elle-même semblait traverser les vitraux pour l'éclairer et ce malgré la pluie torrentielle qui tombait sur Hurlevent.

Même avec ce vêtement et ses dix-huit ans, Anduin restait à ses yeux ce jeune garçon de treize ans – de bientôt treize ans et demi, avait-il corrigé – qui se découvrait une dévotion sans borne pour la Lumière, au point de convaincre son têtu de père de ce que pouvait apporter la paix.

Son sourire devint amer. Cela aurait dû être elle. Pendant des années, elle avait lutté pour conserver la paix entre l'Alliance et la Horde. Des années d'efforts perdus et de sacrifices vains : une nouvelle fois, l'Alliance et la Horde recommençaient à se battre.

Jaina voulait croire en Anduin et son désir de paix mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que cela était impossible. C'était un cycle de haine sans fin, qui ne pourrait s'arrêter qu'à la destruction d'une des deux factions. Même si elle n'était pas encore certaine du rôle qu'elle jouerait là-dedans, Jaina était sûre d'une chose : elle soutiendrait autant que possible Anduin, pour accorder la victoire à l'Alliance et s'assurer qu'il n'arrive pas malheur à ce jeune roi idéaliste. Afin que son cher neveu ne connaisse pas le même destin qu'elle, à perdre tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il avait déjà dû supporter la mort de ses deux parents ; il fallait que cela s'arrête ici.

Jaina resserra son emprise sur son bâton magique. Elle s'était déjà trop attardée ici. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'Anduin allait bien et comptait partir aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu dans cette église ?

Elle secoua la tête et regarda une dernière fois son neveu, qui se redressait et jetait un coup dans l'assemblée, comme s'il remarquait qu'elle l'observait. Jaina sut que c'était le moment où elle devait s'éclipser. Elle fit volte-face, prête à quitter l'église et retourner sous la pluie.

— Tante Jaina !

Jaina se retenue de grimacer alors qu'elle s'arrêta à l'entente de ce surnom chuchoté dans sa direction. Une main se posa sur son épaule avec douceur, la faisant se retourner. Elle sentit une vive douleur l'envahir alors qu'elle fit face à son neveu.

Anduin, les yeux brillants d'émotions, lui dit à voix basse en souriant :

— Je ne t'attendais pas à te voir là, tante Jaina. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Jaina ne trouva pas ses mots. Comment expliquer la raison de sa présence ici ? À cette absence de réponse, le regard du jeune roi s'assombrit.

— Y-a-t-il une urgence ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

Jaina secoua la tête.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle sur le même ton, bien que sa voix fût plus rauque et dure que celle du jeune garçon. Je... J'ai juste été surprise par la pluie et je suis venue m'abriter ici.

C'était un piètre mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux mais Anduin n'en fit pas mention. L'inquiétude quitta son visage, laissant place à un regard plein d'espoir qui lui rappelait tant ce jeune garçon de treize ans qui n'avait pas quitté son alter-égo plus âgé.

— Veux-tu rester pour la messe ? demanda le jeune roi.

Jaina voulait refuser. Non sans savoir pourquoi mais avec l'intime conviction que sa place n'était pas dans cette église, pas alors qu'Anduin profitait de cet instant pour fuir ses responsabilités et ne faire qu'un avec la Lumière qu'il chérissait tant.

Pourtant elle ne trouva pas la force de dire non. Les mains d'Anduin recouvraient les siennes et leurs apportaient de la chaleur, les yeux bleus brillants de joie la réconfortaient et le simple fait d'être en train de discuter avec son neveu l'apaisait. La douleur dans son cœur avait disparu – momentanément, certes mais disparu tout de même. C'était égoïste de sa part de profiter de l'offre d'Anduin alors que celui-ci lui avait sans doute fait cette offre plus par politesse qu'autre chose mais la tentation était plus forte qu'elle. Elle voulait bénéficier d'un temps de répit, que seul Anduin semblait capable de lui apporter.

Alors incapable de parler, Jaina se contenta d'hocher la tête, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. Elle ignorait si elle faisait une erreur en acceptant mais en voyant le regard rempli d'affection que lui lançait Anduin, elle se convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Autant en profiter maintenant, au cas où l'avenir se montrerait moins clément.


	3. Varian : Ce fils têtu

**_L'Effondrement, Prélude au Cataclysme_**** m'inspire beaucoup concernant Anduin et Varian. Sans doute parce que je l'ai lu récemment, et que j'aime bien la relation tendue entre Varian et Anduin (de par leurs idéaux assez opposés) sans que cela ne nuise trop à leur relation père fils.**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Anduin, Jaina.

**Chronologie** : Après _l'Effondrement, Prélude au Cataclysme_ mais avant Cataclysme justement.

**Genre** : Famille.

**Résumé** : Il semblait évidemment qu'après avoir été pris dans une effroyable tempête à Theramore, Anduin tombe malade. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Varian d'être agacé que tout le monde semble vouloir minimiser le fait que son fils ait été inconscient en décidant de rester volontairement dans une tempête. Il le disputerait bien, s'il n'était pas trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour la santé d'Anduin.

**Varian**

**Ce fils têtu **

— IL A QUOI ?

Jaina grimaça au ton courroucé employé par Varian. Apparemment, elle devait s'attendre à ce que cela le mette hors de lui, ce qui était parfaitement normal : comment était-il censé réagir à cette annonce ? Il venait d'apprendre que son fils, alors qu'il venait d'échapper à une espèce de coup d'état par une gamine naine arrogante à Forgefer, s'était retrouvé dans une tempête à Theramore et au lieu de rester à l'abri à l'intérieur, il était sorti aider à faire évacuer tout le monde. La bonté de son fils le perdrait un jour.

— Et tu n'as pas pensé bon de l'arrêter ? enchaina sévèrement le roi d'Hurlevent en foudroyant la mage du regard à travers le miroir qu'il employait pour converser avec elle.

— J'ai essayé, se défendit Jaina, mais tu connais Anduin. Il a tant insisté que je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix. Surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça. C'était la panique et il fallait agir au plus vite avant que le déluge ne fasse de victimes.

Varian était sur le point de protester mais se retenu, maugréant à voix basse à la place. Il savait que ces derniers temps n'avaient été simples pour personne avec tous ces phénomènes naturels dévastateurs. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, le déluge à Theramore avait été particulièrement dévastateur, plus que les autres qui l'avaient précédé. Face à une catastrophe naturelle pareille, il était vrai que cela devait être dur de réagir calmement, surtout avec Anduin qui pouvait se montrer très insistant quand il le désirait.

Alors Varian retenu les réprimandes qu'il était sur le point de clamer à haute voix contre Jaina et se contenta de dire :

— Je ne doute pas que tu as fait de ton mieux pour le garder à l'écart du danger, Jaina. Pour ça, je te remercie.

Jaina lui sourit timidement.

— Tu sais bien que jamais je n'aurai volontairement mis Anduin en danger, dit-elle doucement.

— Je le sais, confirma Varian en hochant la tête. Ce n'était pas très juste de ma part de m'en prendre à toi comme ça. Mes excuses.

— Excuses acceptées. Tu te juste fais du souci pour ton fils, défendit Jaina, compréhensive. C'est tout à fait normal. J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite et...

Jaina s'interrompit brusquement, posant une main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle éternua.

Varian fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait enfin remarquer que les yeux de Jaina étaient un peu rouges. De même, elle paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Serais-tu malade toi aussi, Jaina ?

— Ce n'est rien, assura la dirigeante de Theramore en balayant ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main. J'ai dû me refroidir lors du déluge.

Varian n'était pas convaincu.

— Anduin m'a dit que tu as beaucoup usé de tes pouvoirs pour tenter de repousser l'eau qui inondait Theramore, fit remarquer le roi. De plus, tu es également restée plus longtemps sous la pluie que lui. S'il est tombé malade avec le peu qu'il soit resté sous cette pluie torrentielle, il y a de fortes chances que toi aussi tu tombes malade. Vas te reposer avant que cela ne s'aggrave.

Jaina secoua la tête.

— Je ne suis plus une enfant, tu sais ?

— Alors comportes-toi comme une adulte, rétorqua Varian en réprimant un sourire. Je te recontacterai quand Anduin ira mieux. Il serait sans doute triste d'apprendre que sa tante ne peut lui parler parce qu'elle est tombée malade en refusant de se reposer alors que lui a écouté les conseils des guérisseurs. Et tu sais combien il est difficile de convaincre Anduin de rester au lit à ne rien faire. Ne lui montre pas le mauvais exemple en étant têtue comme lui.

À ces mots, Jaina rit et consentit à aller se reposer, mettant fin à leur conversation. Une fois qu'elle disparut du reflet du miroir, Varian soupira.

Peut-être qu'Anduin tenait son caractère entêté de sa tante ?

. . .

— Comment te sens-tu, Anduin ?

Varian savait que, si son fils n'était pas aussi malade, il aurait écarquillé les yeux de surprise en entendant son père parler avec tant de douceur. Varian admettait lui-même que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais, pour une fois, il ferait une exception et laisserait son ton bourru de côté pour montrer à Anduin qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Son jeune fils de treize ans était allongé dans son lit, les yeux mi-clos alors que de nombreuses couvertures le recouvraient jusqu'aux épaules pour tenter de le garder au chaud. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur, alors que la serviette mouillée sur son front n'aidait pas à faire baisser la température de son corps.

Plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait finalement admit être malade, Anduin disait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment son corps pouvait être si brûlant de fièvre alors qu'il était pris de frissons et avait l'impression de sentir le vent froid de Norfendre traverser sa peau. Cela avait fait se demander à Varian s'il avait vu un jour son fils véritablement malade.

En tout cas, maintenant qu'Anduin était cloué au lit, Varian était convaincu qu'il préférait voir son fils lui désobéir avec des yeux remplis de malice et de détermination plutôt que de le voir allongé dans un lit en étant malade.

Varian s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant sur un tabouret posé là alors qu'Anduin, tentant au mieux d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, sourit faiblement.

— Mieux que ce matin, assura le jeune garçon d'une voix rauque.

Varian fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait de combien Anduin paraissait fébrile quand ils s'étaient croisés tôt ce matin. L'enfant était alors pâle comme un mort et marchait avec toute la peine du monde, évitant de peu de se cogner contre les murs tellement sa tête tournait.

— Tu aurais dû me dire que tu te sentais malade plus tôt, réprimanda son père.

— Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave, se justifia Anduin.

Varian souffla et marmonna :

— Tu es vraiment comme ta tante...

Cela fit rire Anduin et, même si ce rire soit assez étranglé, Varian fut heureux de l'entendre. Au moins, Anduin n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur, même malade. C'était sans doute le signe qu'il se rétablirait vite.

Les guérisseurs disaient qu'Anduin devrait rester au lit quelques jours mais ils étaient beaucoup trop optimistes quant à la capacité d'Anduin de rester immobile autant de temps. Varian ne se doutait pas que, dès qu'il se sentirait un peu mieux, son fils bondirait hors du lit et de sa chambre pour aller vagabonder dans Hurlevent.

Il lui faudrait veiller à avertir le personnel du château de ne pas laisser le prince sortir de son lit et, si le mal était fait, de le ramener dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Au moins dans les deux jours prochains.

— Anduin, reprit Varian. Concernant le déluge qu'il y a eu à Theramore...

— Je suis désolé, coupa son fils. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus vigilant et...

Varian l'interrompit en levant sa main, lui faisant signe de se taire.

— Je n'ai pas fini, précisa le roi. Oui, c'était assez inconsidéré de ta part et voilà où cela t'a mené. Tu retiendras la leçon à l'avenir.

Anduin grimaça au ton réprobateur employé par son père.

— Cependant... j'ai aussi appris ce que tu as fait pour aider à évacuer les civils. Tu as bien agi.

Son fils lui jeta un regard confus, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce brusque retournement de situation. Varian sourit.

— C'était très irréfléchi mais également très noble comme geste, poursuivit son père. Je ne peux pas approuver ce comportement parce que je préfèrerai que tu n'agisses pas de la sorte si un tel évènement devait se reproduire mais je suis quand même très fier de toi. Tu as voulu aider au mieux de tes capacités et cela est tout à ton honneur.

— Je...

Varian regarda, assez amusé, son fils tenter de répondre quelque chose sans y parvenir. Soit à cause de la surprise d'entendre son père dire qu'il était fier de lui, soit parce que son esprit était toujours embrumé à cause de la maladie.

Varian passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, écartant les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

— Nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit doucement Varian. Pour le moment, tu as besoin de repos, Anduin. Alors dors et je repasserai bientôt.

Si Anduin voulait protester ou dire quoi que ce soit, il ne le montra pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, inspirant fortement.

— D'accord, père...

Un sourire vint orner les lèvres d'Anduin et, presque inconsciemment, Varian fit de même alors qu'il quitta la chambre de son fils.

* * *

**Je suppose que Varian peut être considéré comme un peu OOC dans cet OS mais que voulez-vous ? N'est-ce pas là tout l'intérêt d'une fanfiction de temps en temps ?**


	4. Thrall : Relation secrète

**Allez, un OS sur Thrall ! Oui, oui, Thrall et non Go'el. J'avoue avoir du mal avec Go'el sur pas mal de points mais il reste tout de même un de mes personnages préférés – et sans conteste mon orc préféré... bon, même s'il y a vraiment de concurrence vu que c'est un top 1.**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Jaina, Cairne, Aegwynn.

**Chronologie** : Après Warcraft III (et surtout après _Le cycle de la haine_) mais avant World of Warcraft.

**Genre** : Humour/Amitié.

**Résumé** : La paix entre la Horde et l'Alliance reposait sur deux personnes : Thrall et Jaina. Il semblait donc logique que beaucoup se demandent pourquoi ces deux-là, plus que quiconque, s'entendent si bien.

**Thrall**

**Relation secrète **

Thrall ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était amoureux de Jaina Portvaillant. Il savait que les relations entre la Horde et l'Alliance étaient houleuses mais au point de croire qu'un orc et une humaine amis devaient forcément cacher autre chose ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ridicule à ce point.

Pourtant ça semblait l'être. Apparemment, Thrall ne pouvait pas _juste _s'entendre avec la dirigeante de Theramore. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit amoureux d'elle pour qu'il puisse tant l'apprécier et non pas pour des choses _futiles_ comme son esprit et son grand cœur, non. Les priorités changeaient beaucoup avec la paix puisque cette rumeur sur une relation secrète – l'imagination des gens allait loin – entre Thrall et Jaina paraissait être sur toutes les lèvres.

Même Cairne l'avait évoqué ! au grand drame de Thrall, qui pensait que son sage ami tauren ne s'intéresserait pas à des histoires aussi idiotes. Carine lui avait tout de même demandé confirmation que les rumeurs étaient fausses. Parce qu'il semblait y avoir une chance même infime que les rumeurs puissent se révéler vraies.

Le fils de Durotan se demandait si Jaina subissait les mêmes calomnies à Theramore. En tout cas, Orgrimmar en regorgeait. Comme quoi, quand les fiers guerriers orcs s'ennuyaient, ils trouvaient le moyen de se divertir, quitte à ressembler beaucoup aux humains. ¨Parce que s'il y avait une chose que Thrall avait appris des humains, c'était bien leur nature curieuse et sensible aux ragots. Ils en raffolaient : ça les changeait de leur quotidien morose. Thrall ne pensait pas que son peuple s'abaisserait à copier les plus viles attitudes humaines.

Ce n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire qu'orcs et humains se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le croire.

— Sois prudent, jeune chef, l'avertit un jour Cairne. Même si ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ce n'est pas pour rien que celles-ci persistent à exister au lieu de s'évanouir dans la nature.

— Pourquoi devrais-je m'en inquiéter si ce ne sont que de simples paroles ?

— Parce que les paroles sont l'essence même des êtres dotés de langage. Tu dois savoir mieux que moi combien elles sont agissantes et peuvent servir de prétexte pour justifier bien des actes, dont les plus atroces.

— Tu penses que ces rumeurs pourraient prendre de l'ampleur et devenir un véritable danger ?

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais peut-être surveiller cela serait une bonne chose.

Après cette discussion avec Cairne, Thrall sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose et vite.

. . .

Thrall avait décidé de se rendre auprès de Jaina pour trouver un plan afin de mettre un terme à ces rumeurs concernant une relation qui n'existait pas.

Normalement ils se rencontraient à mi-chemin entre Orgrimmar et Theramore – plus exactement, à Tranchecolline, un territoire orc – pour faciliter le trajet aux deux – surtout Thrall, puisque Jaina pouvait se transporter facilement avec sa magie. Sauf que cette fois, puisque cela était perçu comme un « rendez-vous secret » entre les deux dirigeants de se rendre à Tranchecolline, l'orc avait pris la décision de se rendre directement à Theramore au lieu de passer par Tranchecolline. Au moins, de cette manière les gens le verraient comme un chef de guerre allant régler des affaires politiques et non un amoureux discret et secret.

Il se rendit donc en zeppelin à Theramore, s'arrêtant juste devant la cité maritime pour ne pas alerter les gardes de la ville – il ne tenait pas à devenir une cible pour des humains appréciant un peu trop appuyer sur la gâchette de leurs fusils. Après avoir envoyé un messager informer de son arrivé, il avait reçu le droit d'entrer dans la ville – à sa grande surprise par ailleurs : Jaina était-elle si peu méfiante à l'idée qu'un orc entre dans Theramore ? À moins qu'elle ait indiqué aux soldats à quoi ressemblait Thrall, ce qui lui paraissait assez improbable puisqu'aux yeux de biens des humains les orcs se ressemblaient tous.

Thrall se réprimanda aussitôt. Ces pensées étaient celles d'orcs de mauvaise foi. Ces fichues rumeurs le mettaient vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Vivement qu'il trouve une solution pour s'en débarrasser.

Son apparition dans la cité portuaire se fit remarquée : tous les passants l'observaient comme s'il avait deux têtes. Thrall ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se désoler que les gens le regardent ainsi. Au moins ils ne paraissaient pas effrayé – juste très surpris –, ce qui était déjà un bon point.

Il se rendit juste dans les tours où vivait et travaillait Jaina, déclina son identité aux gardes qui veillaient à l'entrée et fut autorisé à pénétrer dans le bâtiment de la dirigeante de Theramore. Un humain l'accompagna jusque dans un couloir haut dans une tour avant de partir, à la demande de Thrall qui désirait s'annoncer lui-même à Jaina.

L'orc s'apprêta à toquer à la porte. Il fut interrompu par un rire moqueur venant de l'intérieur, suivit d'un soupir las.

— Aegwynn, je vous assure que cela n'est pas drôle !

C'était clairement la voix de Jaina : Thrall la reconnaitrait entre milles. L'humaine semblait énervée – ou plutôt exaspérée ?

— Je crains pour votre fierté que si, lui répondit une autre voix féminine, celle d'Aegwynn. Cela est drôle, même si vous n'en êtes pas amusée.

— N'êtes-vous pas censée être inquiète comme moi ? Ces rumeurs pourraient porter préjudice à la bonne entente entre l'Alliance et la Horde.

— Nullement. Si la paix entre l'Alliance et la Horde est déstabilisée par ça, alors que n'est vraiment qu'un château de cartes destiné à l'effondrer.

— Vous aviez raison de dire que je regretterai de vous prendre comme chambellan...

Malgré l'agacement qu'il ressentait en comprenant ce qu'étaient ces « rumeurs », Thrall ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Jaina ne perdait pas souvent son sang-froid et il était assez drôle – comme le disait Aegwynn – de voir qu'elle réagissait plus à de ridicules rumeurs que si Archimonde lui-même se tenait devant elle.

Il se reprit rapidement – Jaina ne serait pas ravie de voir qu'il se réjouie de son malheur, même si cela n'était pas le cas – et toqua à la porte, espérant que les deux femmes l'entendent.

— Tiens, on ne m'a pas averti que quelqu'un arrivait... entendit-il Jaina dire à voix basse, avant que la dame de Theramore hausse d'un ton. Qui est-ce ?

— Un ami, répondit Thrall.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une Jaina apparemment ravie et confuse, ce qui contrastait avec son ton exaspéré juste avant.

— Thrall ! s'exclama la mage. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je crains ne pas venir pour des réjouissances, avertit Thrall. Je désirais vous parler concernant ces... rumeurs qui sévissent également à Theramore d'après ce que j'entends.

— Tiens, il semblerait que les grands esprits se rencontrent, dit Aegwynn derrière eux en souriant. Je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec vos gardes qui laissent entrer n'importe qui ici comme si c'était un moulin. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Jaina.

Thrall grimaça légèrement alors que la chambellan passa devant eux et quitta la pièce. Il eut une petite pensée compatissante pour ces pauvres soldats qui avaient cru bien faire et qui allaient se faire réprimander pour cela.

— Entrez donc, invita Jaina. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?

— Du thé sera parfait, je vous remercie.

De toute manière, Thrall savait que c'était tout qu'il aurait à boire ici et s'en satisfaisait. Non seulement il n'avait pas une consommation excessive d'alcool mais en plus Jaina ne lui proposerait jamais une telle boisson, surtout pas ici.

Alors que Jaina apporta du thé, Thrall se permit de prendre place dans un des fauteuils de la mage, veillant à ne rien abimer en posant sa hache – dont il ne se séparait plus depuis la trahison de ce qu'il pensait être son plus loyal soldat – par terre, juste à côté de lui.

Après qu'ils eurent tous deux une tasse de thé en main, les deux dirigeants s'observèrent en silence. Thrall décida finalement de briser la glace en prenant la parole :

— Alors... pensez-vous que ces rumeurs sur notre prétendue relation amoureuse soient aussi sur les lèvres de nos alliés elfiques ?

Il fut amusé de voir que ces paroles – dites pour détendre l'atmosphère – firent réagir Jaina, qui déposa sa tasse de thé et soupira :

— Ne me dites pas qu'elles vous amusent, Thrall.

— Cela n'est pas le cas, assura l'orc, mais il semble qu'elles m'atteignent moins que vous. Sont-elles à ce point dérangeantes à Theramore ?

— Vous n'avez même pas idée, dit Jaina lassement. Rien que hier, ces rumeurs ont déclenché une bagarre dans une taverne.

— Quel rapport avec une bagarre d'ivrognes ? demanda Thrall.

— Le fait que cette taverne était répartie en deux camps. Ceux qui trouvaient ça ridicule que je puisse être amoureuse d'un orc – sans vouloir vous vexer, mon ami – et ceux qui défendaient l'idée que, si je l'étais, cela ne poserait aucun problème. Même les soldats de Theramore auquel j'interdis de prendre part à ces disputes s'en sont mêlés.

Thrall sourit. Il n'était pas vexer, loin de là. En fait, les réactions des humains face à cette rumeur l'amusaient.

— Cela ne fait que prouver la dévotion de votre peuple envers vous, Jaina. Ils semblent tous prêts à se battre pour défendre votre honneur.

Jaina soupira de plus belle.

— S'ils pouvaient s'arrêter, cela m'arrangerait bien. Je ne tiens pas à être à l'origine d'une césure entre mes citoyens juste à cause d'une rumeur.

— Dans ce cas, heureux de voir que nous partageons le même point de vue, dit Thrall. C'est justement dans le but de trouver une solution à ce problème que je suis venu vous rendre visite, Jaina. À deux, nous devrions trouver une solution durable. N'avons pas toujours été plus efficaces en unissant nos forces ?

À sa grande satisfaction, un sourire vint orner les lèvres de Jaina, remplaçant l'agacement qu'elle portait justement là.

— Vous dites vrai, mon ami, approuva Jaina.

En espérant que la venue de Thrall à Theramore n'alimente pas encore plus les rumeurs, évidemment...

. . .

Bien loin de là, chez les elfes de la nuit, Tyrande et Malfurion discutaient sous le clair de lune, dans un paisible jardin.

— Penses-tu que les rumeurs soient véridiques, mon amour ? demanda Tyrande.

— À quel sujet ? rétorqua le druide.

— La relation secrète entre la jeune humaine mage et le chef de guerre orc.

Malfurion sourit, passant une main sur sa longue et épaisse barbe.

— Qui sait, mon amour ? L'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon, pour dire la vérité, à une époque j'imaginais bien Thrall et Jaina ensembles. Puis je me suis rendue compte que, même si ça aurait été sympa, ça aurait aussi été très cliché. Du coup je trouve ça plus amusant qu'ils soient amis et que les gens autour pensent qu'ils sont amoureux. Enfin, tout ça avant les évènements de World of Warcraft, du _Déferlement_, etc.**


	5. Sylvanas : L'espoir est vain

**Autant je ne suis pas très Horde (Garrosh, tout ça, tout ça...), autant il y a certains personnages iconiques de la Horde que j'apprécie beaucoup. Thrall, évidemment mais aussi Baine (vu que Cairne est mort) et Sylvanas. Je ne trouve pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise évolution dans BfA. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle devienne comme Arthas ou Garrosh, enfin pas pour le moment – on espère aussi que cela ne sera jamais le cas, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt pour ce personnage. Donc dans cet OS je mets un peu la vision que j'ai du personnage.**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Delaryn.

**Chronologie** : Durant Battle for Azeroth. Enfin, plus précisément c'est basé sur Prémices : Sylvanas.

**Genre** : Drame.

**Résumé** : Teldrassil allait brûler. C'était la guerre, qui voulait que les innocents et l'espoir meurent. De toute manière, pour Sylvanas, l'espoir ne représentait plus rien depuis bien longtemps. Il était temps que les autres le comprennent à leur tour.

**Sylvanas**

**L'espoir est vain**

À une époque, Sylvanas croyait en l'espoir. On disait que tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir. Alors que restait-il quand la mort ne devenait pas un soulagement, puisqu'on renaissait en tant que réprouvée ? Que restait-il à ce moment-là ?

— _Après ce que vous m'avez fait subir, femme, je ne suis pas disposé à vous laisser reposer en paix._

La paix aurait dû être la mort, loin des regrets et des remords qu'elle portait en voyant son foyer être détruit par le Fléau et les morts-vivants du futur Roi Liche. Sauf que le chevalier de la mort ne lui fit pas ce privilège. Ce boucher sans honneur la fit renaitre sous les traits infâmes d'un être qui n'était ni vivant, ni mort. À tout jamais le désespoir fut gravé sur son visage, par ces larmes de rage et de tristesse qui coulaient lorsque sa partie était tuée.

C'était ça que cette elfe de la nuit voyait en elle. Ce alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir, des flèches transperçant son dos et entourée des flammes de la guerre et des corps de ses compagnons d'armes partis juste avant elle.

— Vous êtes rongée par la haine, la colère... vous aviez juré de défendre votre peuple. L'avez-vous oublié ?

Quelle hypocrisie. Comment cette elfe prétendait-elle pouvoir la comprendre ? Que croyait-elle : qu'elles se ressemblaient, peut-être ?

La vie n'était que souffrance. Sylvanas l'avait compris à l'instant même où elle sut ce qu'allait faire Arthas Menethil en refusant de lui assénant un coup fatal.

— Vous avez fait de la vie votre ennemie, et vous ne gagnerez jamais cette guerre. Vous aurez beau nous tuer, l'espoir, lui, ne mourra jamais.

La plus grande souffrance n'était pas de mourir, mais d'être incapable de sauver ceux qu'on avait juré de protéger. Entre la vie et la mort, Sylvanas avait regardé, impuissante, les siens tombés les uns après les autres. Aux portes de la mort, elle était emplie d'une tristesse sans fin et d'une haine qui jamais ne pourrait être changée. C'étaient ces seuls sentiments qui, alors qu'elle assistait à toujours plus de massacres, l'accompagnèrent pas la suite. Non seulement en tant qu'esclave du Fléau, mais également quand elle se libéra de l'emprise du Roi-Liche et fut vouée à une existence sans sens, sans jamais être libérée du désir d'une vengeance impossible.

Que pensaient ces Elfes de la nuit arrogants, eux qui pouvaient toujours jouir de sentiments et d'émotions ? Eux, qui étaient toujours en vie et qui, qu'importent leurs adversaires, avaient reconstruits leurs vies parce qu'ils avaient le privilège d'être vivants, de pouvoir trouver une place en ce monde ?

Sylvanas n'était pas venue pour ça. En foulant le territoire des Elfes de la nuit, elle était venue dans un but précis qui servirait grandement à la Horde.

Teldrassil était plus qu'un lieu qui regroupait des innocents. C'était un symbole. Le symbole de l'espoir que portaient toujours les Elfes de la nuit, eux qui sans cesse renaissaient de leurs cendres après avoir perdu leur plus grand bien.

Sylvanas porta son regard vers Teldrassil. L'espoir ne mourra jamais ?

— Vraiment ?

Elle allait lui montrer, à cette elfe et tous les autres comment l'espoir disparaissait, réduit à néant par la volonté d'une seule personne contre la vie de tant d'innocents. Ils allaient comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand l'espoir disparut pour son peuple et pourquoi il était vain de croire que l'espoir pouvait exister.

— Brûlez-le !

Brûler Teldrassil se révèlerait un choix stratégique pour bien des raisons, Sylvanas en avait conscience mais ce n'était pas ce qui la poussait à prendre cette décision. Ses troupes avaient de quoi faire brûler l'arbre parce qu'elle avait déjà pensé à cette solution, sans jamais être entièrement convaincue par son utilité.

Si brûler Teldrassil ne pouvait qu'être un bon choix pour la Horde, Sylvanas faisait ça avant tout dans un but purement personnel et égoïste.

Les Elfes de la nuit regarderaient, impuissant, leur foyer disparaitre. Que l'Alliance voit cela comme le signe d'un acte tyrannie si elle le désirait. Teldrassil allait brûler dans les flammes. Cela pourrait prendre une heure, un jour, une semaine ou une année, Sylvanas s'en fichait éperdument. L'espoir pouvait prendre du temps à disparaitre mais il s'en irait définitivement.

Ils finiraient tous par voir combien cela ne signifiait rien d'espérer, de croire en la vie. La souffrance ne s'en irait jamais et enfin ils pourraient vraiment comprendre.

Comprendre les maux qui la tourmentaient et qui la tourmenteraient jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Bon, finalement c'est un OS assez court (bon, d'accord, très court) mais j'avais peur que cela devienne trop redondant si je continuais – en plus, en vrai, à part le fait que Sylvanas a la haine, je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer sa décision de brûler Teldrassil ou même ses agissements en général. **

**Je pense que Sylvanas est un personnage qui vit essentiellement dans le déni (le déni de quoi exactement ? Euh... ça par contre je ne saurai pas dire mais sans doute de beaucoup – trop – de choses) et c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à la haïr alors que, je l'admets, brûler Teldrassil est plus un acte se rapprochant de ce que pourrait faire Garrosh ou le Roi Liche. Enfin, de ce côté même Arthas est un bon méchant parce qu'il a eu un développement intéressant – même si ça serait dommage que Sylvanas soit une espèce de Reine Liche, oui.**


	6. Jaina : Un soutien nocturne

**Allez, encore un OS sur Jaina. ****D'ailleurs, à la base j'hésitais à le faire se concentrer sur Vereesa mais finalement, je reste sur des bases que je connais avec Jaina. Bon, d'accord, c'est surtout parce que je voulais faire une référence à destruction de Theramore de son point de vue.**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Vereesa.

**Chronologie** : Mists of Pandaria (plus précisément durant _Crimes de Guerre)_.

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort.

**Résumé** : Le procès de Garrosh va avoir lieu. Cela réveille en Jaina d'affreux souvenirs de l'annihilation de Theramore et alors que celle-ci tente d'y faire face, elle reçoit la visite nocturne d'une personne inattendue.

**Jaina**

**Un soutien nocturne**

Jaina observait avec amusement le regard irrité que Peine lançait en direction de sa jeune apprentie, actuellement assise sur une chaise trop grande pour elle.

— Kinndy ? Êtes-vous toujours aussi guillerette par plaisir ?

La jeune gnome, toujours de ce ton léger et joyeux, rétorqua :

— Les gens ne me prennent pas au sérieux. Cela m'empêche souvent de me rendre utile. Je trouve cela plutôt contrariant. Alors non, ce n'est pas par plaisir.

Le visage de l'elfe était mémorable, alors qu'elle semblait partagée entre le scepticisme face à l'explication de la jeune gnome et l'envie de rétorquer sèchement.

Finalement, Peine se contenta de dire :

— Ah ! Tout va bien alors.

L'elfe avait repris son travail, l'air aussi mécontente qu'avant. Jaina s'était retenue de rire, se levant pour s'approcher de sa jeune apprentie. Elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kinndy.

— Kinndy, je...

Jaina se figea, ses mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. La jeune gnome était en train de se désintégrer devant elle, son corps se transformant en des milliers de grains de poussière violette qui s'effondrèrent par terre.

Paniquée, Jaina leva la tête vers l'elfe.

— Peine ! Il faut...

Sauf qu'au moment où Jaina allait crier des ordres à Peine, un éclair remplit la pièce. Jaina ferma instinctivement les yeux alors qu'un bruit sourd lui déchira les tympans.

La mage eut l'impression que son corps était en train d'être déchiré, propulsé dans toutes les directions par des vagues d'une force inouïe. Alors qu'elle tentait de lutter pour remonter à la surface, elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Les vagues semblèrent enfin se calmer mais, loin de se débattre pour se sortir de là, son corps l'abandonna, la laissant sombrer dans les profondeurs de la mer salée alors qu'un rire moqueur et remplit de haine résonna.

Jaina se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était parsemé de frissons et de tremblements alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait l'impression de sortir de l'eau, échappant de justesse à une mort atroce causée par la noyade.

Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes avant que son esprit embrumé ne comprenne où elle était : dans la chambre d'hôte offerte par les Pandarens. Elle n'était pas sur le continent de Kalimdor mais en Pandarie. Cette simple réalisation l'apaisa.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle. Kalecgos dormait profondément, ronflant. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Heureusement que Kalecgos avait le sommeil profond.

Jaina se glissa doucement hors du lit, sa robe de chambre trainant légèrement contre le sol, et quitta la chambre où elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre où ses pas l'emmenaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende sur une terrasse.

Le vent frais de la nuit qui souffla sur son visage n'était qu'un faible réconfort mais tout de même agréable, même si cela ne suffisait pas à lui effacer son cauchemar de l'esprit. Ceux-ci étaient fréquents depuis que Garrosh avait anéanti Theramore et tué tant d'innocents sans le moindre honneur. Ils s'étaient calmés ces derniers temps, puis Garrosh avait été capturé et les Pandarens – enfin, c'étaient les Astres mais bon... les Pandarens ne s'étaient pas vraiment opposés à ce choix, loin de là – avaient eu la bonne idée d'organiser un procès au lieu de l'exécuter directement.

Le procès de Garrosh Hurlenfer. Jaina avait envie de rire. Il n'y avait rien de plus ironique au monde que d'offrir un procès à l'être le plus horrible du monde, à celui-ci qui n'offrait aucune chance à personne et ne croyait qu'en sa justice. Les Astres avaient un sens de l'humour très particulier.

De toute manière, cela ne changerait pas le jugement final. Garrosh ne pourrait qu'être exécuté pour ses crimes. Il n'y avait aucune rédemption pour un être aussi cruel et le seul moyen de protéger Azeroth du danger qu'il représentait était en mettant fin à ses jours.

Alors pourquoi Jaina était-elle si inquiète par ce procès ?

Elle posa ses mains sur la balustrade en pierre, sentant ses mains se remettre à trembler. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

Garrosh allait payer pour ses crimes. C'était la seule conclusion qu'offrirait ce procès, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que Garrosh paye. Pour Kinndy, Peine, Rhonin et tous les autres morts à Theramore. Si la justice n'était pas rendue à la fin de ce procès, Jaina serait prête à la faire elle-même si nécessaire. Comme Go'el s'apprêtait à le faire avant que Varian ne l'arrête.

Jaina souffla. Elle déplorait toujours la décision de Varian de ne pas laisser Garrosh être tué par Go'el, même si elle comprenait pourquoi le roi d'Hurlevent avait fait cela. Il fallait croire qu'Anduin commençait vraiment à avoir de l'influence sur son père. Peut-être même un peu trop...

— N'est-il pas un peu tard pour ruminer toute seule ici ?

Jaina fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête vers les portes de la terrasse.

— Vereesa ?

Le ton de Jaina laissait deviner la surprise qui devait paraitre sur son visage fatigué. Elle s'attendait à ce que cela soit Kalec, qu'elle aurait accidentellement réveillé. Elle n'aurait cru voir le général des Forestiers ici, à une telle heure.

— Que... que fais-tu ici ? demanda Jaina avec hésitation.

Peut-être que Vereesa s'attendait à être seule ici et ne pensait pas y trouver Jaina, ni commencer une conversation avec elle. Jaina ne savait pas s'il valait mieux pour elle de partir mais elle n'en avait nullement envie. Elle voulait continuer de profiter du vent frais de cette soirée, au lieu de retourner se coucher et de subir une multitude de cauchemars qui demeuraient toujours les mêmes.

— Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua la haut-elfe.

Jaina ne répondit rien, retournant contempler l'horizon.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Vereesa – ce qui était assez ironique puisqu'elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis la tragédie de Theramore.

C'était bien là le problème : elles se soutenaient dans leur chagrin mais Jaina appréhendait le moment où Vereesa changerait d'esprit. C'était un miracle que la haut-elfe ne l'ait pas considérée comme responsable de la mort de Rhonin mais Jaina savait que cela ne durerait pas. Après tout, elle était _vraiment_ à l'origine du sacrifice de Rhonin et ne le nierait jamais. Garrosh était peut-être à l'origine de ce massacre d'innocents mais Jaina avait conscience de sa part de responsabilités dans cette histoire.

Voilà pourquoi la mage tentait autant que possible d'éviter de se retrouver seule avec Vereesa. Lorsqu'elles étaient avec d'autres, elles n'avaient pas le temps de rechasser sans cesse le passé mais si Vereesa partageait la même douleur que Jaina au sujet de Theramore, à chaque moment où elle était seule elle devait se remémorer ce qui avait été perdu. Si Jaina avait bien des visages qui apparaissaient dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait sa cité bien aimée, Vereesa devait se concentrer sur un seul être, le plus important à ses yeux : son défunt mari.

Là, elles se retrouvaient seules sous le clair de lune. Jaina ne voulait pas spécialement voir comment cela se déroulerait, surtout pas alors qu'elle venait ici dans l'espoir de se détendre.

Malheureusement pour elle, Vereesa ne partit pas ; la haut-elfe s'approcha de la balustrade, les bras croisés.

— Tu es inquiète pour le procès, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Vereesa.

Ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Qui ne s'en inquiéterait pas ? Jaina ne répondit donc pas : qui ne disait rien acquiesçait.

Son absence de paroles ne sembla pas déstabilisée Vereesa, qui poursuivit d'une voix douce :

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, Jaina. Moi-même j'ai l'impression d'avoir été poignardée dans le dos en apprenant qu'il n'allait pas être exécuté directement. Mais cela ne changera en rien.

Vereesa se tourna vers elle, la regardant droit dans des yeux avec une fureur et une détermination non dissimulées.

— La justice sera rendue, dit Vereesa. Ils seront vengés.

Jaina n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui Vereesa parlait. Elle se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête. Elle aimerait être aussi convaincue que l'elfe mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le doute l'envahir. Si on trouvait un moyen d'empêcher ce monstre d'être mis à mort...

Jaina prit une inspiration tremblante. Elle recommençait à se sentir mal, son ventre se tordant alors que sa poitrine se serrait douloureusement.

— Jaina.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Jaina, qui leva la tête et regarda Vereesa.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit la haut-elfe. Tout se passera comme prévu. Garrosh ne s'en sortira pas.

Jaina avait l'impression que Vereesa voulait en dire bien plus mais ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de sourire. Qu'importent les épreuves à affronter lors de ce procès, Vereesa serait d'un précieux soutien.

— Oui. Garrosh ne s'en sortira pas, répéta Jaina comme en tentant de se convaincre de ces paroles.

Vereesa prit un air satisfait et passa un bras autour des épaules de la mage, parlant d'une voix douce se voulant presque maternelle :

— Allons te ramener dans ta chambre. Tu as besoin de repos, surtout quand les jours prochains promettent d'être longs.

Jaina n'émit aucune protestation et se laissa ramener dans sa chambre, un étrange sentiment de paix l'envahissant alors que la haine, la culpabilité et le doute disparaissaient sous le contact apaisant de Vereesa.

Jaina savait que cela ne durerait pas alors elle en profita autant que possible.

* * *

**On rappelle que par la suite, durant le procès, Jaina voudra beaucoup moins la mort de Garrosh et que Vereesa, elle, désirera empoisonner ce dernier avec l'aide de Sylvanas. Normalement – enfin, disons que je l'espère –, vous devriez voir un lien avec cet OS du coup, aussi bien au niveau de la pensée de Jaina à ce moment que celle de Vereesa, si je n'ai pas tout foiré.**

**D'ailleurs vous remarquerez aussi – si vous vous rappelez de _Crimes de Guerre_, sans doute bien plus que moi et ma mémoire de poisson rouge – que techniquement tout ce petit monde « invité » au procès de Garrosh ne semble pas dormir à Pandarie – ou peut-être que si mais pas au début du procès –, ce qui me semble un peu bête – d'accord, la magie c'est pratique, tout ça, tout ça mais quand même. Donc j'ai décidé de les faire dormir à Pandarie. Oui, c'est juste un détail à la con que je voulais mentionner.**


	7. Anduin : Le siège de Lordaeron

**Encore un OS assez court et le premier vrai OS sur Anduin (même s'il est déjà apparu dans d'autres). C'est d'ailleurs avec la bande-annonce de BfA que je me suis mise à apprécier grandement le personnage d'Anduin (et que du coup je me suis intéressée aux livres dans lesquels il apparait) donc il me semblait logique d'écrire dessus. Il y a aussi un ou deux extraits qui viennent d'_Avant la Tempête_, mais ce n'est pas très important.**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Sylvanas, Genn.

**Chronologie** : Durant la bande-annonce de Battle for Azeroth.

**Genre** : Aucun en particulier. Spirituel peut-être ? Ou du Drame ?

**Résumé** : Le siège de Lordaeron est sur le point de commencer. L'Alliance se prépare à faire face à la Horde, encore et toujours pendant qu'Anduin se désole de devoir en arriver là.

**Anduin**

**Le siège de Lordaeron**

_Jamais, jamais je ne cesserai d'espérer la paix. J'ai vu trop de bonté chez trop de Réprouvés pour décréter que tous sont des démons dignes de se faire massacrer. Et je ne cesserai jamais de croire que les gens peuvent changer._

Anduin avait prié la Lumière pour éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'aimait pas la guerre – tout comme il détestait se battre – mais comprenait que, parfois, celle-ci était nécessaire pour que la paix puisse suivre, comme l'avait dit son père. Il aurait tout de même préféré ne pas avoir à regarder les siens mourir ou tuer autrui pour ensuite instaurer une paix durable. Sauf qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans un monde idyllique comme le Rêve d'émeraude – même le Rêve d'émeraude s'était fait corrompre par le Cauchemar d'émeraude – et que des sacrifices devaient être faits pour le plus grand bien.

_Les gens peuvent changer. Mais certains n'auront jamais, jamais le désir de se réformer. Sylvanas Coursevent en fait partie._

Alors Anduin mit son casque et ordonna à ses troupes d'avancer. La bataille était sur le point de commencer.

_Je crois que Sylvanas Coursevent est bel et bien perdue._

Sylvanas Coursevent n'était peut-être pas Garrosh Hurlenfer mais elle restait un danger, aussi bien pour l'Alliance que pour la Horde. Qu'importent les opportunités qui s'offraient à elle pour changer, elle les balayait sans jamais s'en inquiéter.

Autrefois, Anduin aurait insisté pour la résonner, comme il le tenta avec bien d'autres. Sauf que c'était dans un temps lointain, où son père était encore en vie et que lui n'était que le prince Anduin. Le prince Anduin pouvait se permettre de faire ça mais pas le roi. Pas celui qui avait sur ses épaules la responsabilité de tant de vies.

Il ne pouvait plus se défaire de son rôle de monarque et de toute manière ne le voulait pas. Il était devenu roi malgré lui, oui, mais avait finalement accepté d'endosser ce rôle, pour rendre son père et tous ceux qui croyaient en lui fiers. Pour guider l'Alliance et peut-être même tout Azeroth vers une paix durable.

La terre se mit à trembler alors que les trébuchets avancèrent et larguèrent des projectiles enflammés en direction des défenses de Lordaeron, là où se tenaient dignement les bannières rouges de la Horde.

À côté, Anduin entendait Genn – qui s'était changé en Worgen – aboyer des ordres à leurs soldats.

— Sire, lui dit Genn de sa voix rauque dû à sa forme bestiale – bien qu'elle soit bourrue même sous forme humaine. Elle est acculée.

Oui, Anduin le voyait bien. Sylvanas se tenait en haut des remparts, avec les archers alors que les murs cédaient petit à petit. Les troupes de la Horde étaient moins nombreuses que les leurs mais elles se battaient avec fourgue et rage. La victoire était proche mais il ne fallait pas la crier trop vite.

Anduin s'en rendit bien compte lorsque Sylvanas bougea et sauta sur une de leurs tours de siège, le faisant exploser de l'intérieur. La réprouvée bondit hors de la tour et, dans un cri assourdissant, se transforma, tuant quatre soldats de l'Alliance en une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa forme normal et de s'écrier en direction de ses troupes :

— POUR LA HORDE !

C'était comme si cette exclamation avait revigoré toute la Horde. Orc, Troll et Tauren semblèrent retrouver leur énergie et se battirent avec encore plus de rage qu'auparavant.

Anduin ne se laissa pas impressionné par cela et cria à son tour à ses troupes :

— En avant !

Il s'élança vers ses ennemis, épée en main et combattit vigoureusement chacun de ses ennemis, jusqu'à recevoir un violent coup porté par un orc. Il se sentit projeté en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol alors que son casque vola, laissant sa tête à découvert.

Sonné, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal. Son regard se porta vers Genn, qui repoussa un orc et tendit une main vers lui, l'appelant par son nom avant d'être touché par le sort d'un chaman et de s'effondrer par terre. Un troll bondit de derrière le Worgen, en direction d'Anduin.

Celui-ci se releva précipitamment, abattant avec énergie son épée sur le membre de la Horde qui leva son bouclier contre lui. Après quelques coups, dont un porté avec passion et ardeur, le bouclier céda et envoya le troll au plus proche de la terre alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour d'Anduin.

Le roi d'Hurlevent inspira lourdement, sa respiration saccadée. Autour de lui, il voyait les siens à terre, tentant de supporter la douleur pour retourner se battre. Anduin n'entendait même plus les cris bestiaux de la Horde. Il n'entendait plus qu'une chose, une voix douce et baignée de lumière qui lui disait qu'il devait agir, non pas en tant que roi ou combattant, mais en tant que prêtre.

Anduin regarda Shalamayne, avant de planter l'épée dans le sol. Il entendait le tonnerre gronder au-dessus de lui et leva sa main droite vers les cieux, priant la Lumière de lui venir en aide. Celle-ci répondit présente, déversant un flot de lumière autour de lui alors qu'un vent violent éloigna ses ennemis.

Ses soldats, mortellement blessés, guérirent. Ils prirent leurs épées, se redressèrent et laissèrent la lumière divine leur redonner la force de se battre. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple rayon de soleil qui les touchait mais un bouclier de la Lumière elle-même qui les entourait, leur offrant une seconde chance de lutter dans la bataille.

Anduin baissa finalement la main et regarda les siens, qui l'observaient avec admiration et dévotion.

— Tous unis ! leur cria-t-il.

Il attrapa l'épée de son père plantée dans le sol et la leva contre la Horde, hurlant à plein poumons :

— POUR L'ALLIANCE !

Les soldats de l'Alliance crièrent en cœur, leurs voix débordant du désir de vaincre la Horde et de reconquérir l'ancienne capitale humaine qui leur revenait de droit, d'arrêter les agissements infâmes de la Dame Noire.

Anduin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela, alors que lui-même se précipita aux côtés de l'Alliance. Ils ne perdraient pas. Tant que la Lumière guidera leurs pas, ils gagneront cette bataille.

La bataille pour Lordaeron.

* * *

**À la base j'avais prévu de prolonger cet OS sur tout le siège de Lordaeron puis je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas très intéressant au final (et j'avoue que j'avais la flemme de faire tout le siège de Lordaeron, jusqu'à la fuite de Sylvanas, etc.).**


	8. Tyrande : Un endroit où demeurer

**Allez, laissons de côté orcs et humains pour passer aux elfes de la nuit ! C'est probablement ma race préférée de Warcraft (j'ai l'image des elfes de la nuit de Warcraft III – donc normalement l'illustration de Tyrande, avant qu'elle change de couleur de cheveux – sur mon fond d'écran tellement j'aime ces elfes) et même si leur évolution dans World of Warcraft est parfois assez... douteuse, je les apprécie énormément tout de même.**

**Par contre, j'avertis que je n'ai que très peu de connaissances concernant les évènements de la _Guerre des anciens _(les livres coutent beaucoup trop chers... Blizzard, à quand une réimpression de ces ouvrages ?), donc tout ce qui concerne la première invasion de la Légion Ardente sur Azeroth. Mes seules informations viennent de Warcraft III, du wiki Warcraft et de _Hurlorage_ (le livre, oui). Donc c'est plus que probablement qu'une grande partie de cet OS soit non-canon (et les personnages un peu OOC, par extension) mais ça, vous l'aviez déjà deviné n'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Shandris

**Chronologie** : Après la première invasion d'Azeroth par la Légion ardente, donc environ 10 000 ans avant les évènements de Warcraft III.

**Genre** : Famille.

**Résumé** : La Légion ardente avait été vaincue et Azeroth sauvé. Alors que de lourdes responsabilités lui retombaient sur les épaules, Tyrande ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'une jeune elfe orpheline se retrouve sous sa protection.

**Tyrande**

**Un endroit où demeurer**

La guerre contre la Légion ardente avait été rude pour les Elfes de la nuit.

La corruption de la reine Azshara et son conseiller Xavius qui avaient été prêts à abandonner leur peuple pour le pouvoir en entrainant les Biens-Nés avec eux, la trahison d'Illidan et la destruction du Puits d'éternité n'avaient que quelques-uns des évènements marquants de cette lutte terrible contre ces démons venus d'ailleurs pour détruire Azeroth. Azeroth qui avait survécu, ce grâce au sacrifice de tellement d'êtres.

Azeroth guérirait, même si certaines blessures demeureraient à jamais comme le Maelström qui rappellerait toujours le sacrifice des Elfes de la nuit pour empêcher la destruction du monde. Pour le moment, Tyrande ne se préoccupait pas tant que ça de la guérison de la terre mais de son peuple. Le peuple des Elfes de la nuit qui avait été abandonné par ses dirigeants et qui devait maintenant se redresser. Tyrande aurait préféré que la responsabilité de mener les Elfes de la nuit ne lui revienne pas, surtout pas si brusquement, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire là-dessus : les elfes avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider et Tyrande avait conscience qu'elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir tenir ce rôle. Alors elle accepta sa tâche et pria Élune de lui montrer la voie à suivre.

Avant tout chose, comme recréer la société elfique en la changeant radicalement de la manière dont l'avait conçu la reine Azshara, il fallait d'abord aider les blessés et reconstruire un nouveau foyer aux elfes, foyer qui prendrait vie dans les clairières entourant le Mont Hyjal. Il y avait bien d'autres problèmes à régler mais pour l'instant ceux-ci étaient les plus urgents.

Tyrande se désolait de voir le nombre d'elfes laissés sans famille à cause de la Légion ardente. Beaucoup d'entre eux arpentaient un camp provisoire – dont la création avait été ordonnée par Tyrande pour faciliter le déplacement des blessés et leurs guérissons – sans but apparent, ou se contentaient d'être assis quelque part, tentant soit d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre en discutant comme si de rien n'était – bien que leurs rires sonnaient creux –, soit en restant immobile et distant comme ne trouvant plus leur place parmi les autres.

Même si elle le voulait, Tyrande ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour eux tous, sauf prier Élune et s'assurer qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'avaient pas tout perdu. Elle-même se sentait parfois le besoin de se rappeler que, malgré tous les sacrifices faits pour sauver Azeroth et tout ce qui avait été perdu, la vie demeurerait en ce monde. Ils ne pouvaient abandonner maintenant, pas après avoir survécu à tout cela. Alors elle prenait sur elle et s'opposait à cette partie de son esprit qui désirait faire comme ces elfes : s'apitoyer sur son sort et pleurer le monde qu'elle avait connu et qui ne serait plus jamais le même.

À la place, alors que la lune était au plus haut parmi les astres étoilés et les éclairait de sa douce lumière, Tyrande s'apprêtait à regagner sa tente pour s'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil avant de reprendre ses fonctions.

Elle avait bientôt atteint sa tente quand elle s'arrêta brusquement, fronçant les sourcils. Elle se sentait épiée et fit volteface, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette, assez petite, derrière une tente, comme si essayait de se cacher.

Tyrande s'approcha, intriguée. La silhouette, la voyant venir dans sa direction, se recula, espérant sans doute pouvoir se fondre dans l'obscurité pour entièrement y être dissimulée. Sauf que si les Elfes de la nuit pouvaient effectivement se rendre invisible le soir venu pour se protéger des menaces, il était difficile de se cacher ainsi de la vue d'un autre elfe de la nuit.

La silhouette ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Elle semblait hésitante, comme si elle voulait partir mais craignait de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit et de s'y perdre. Ce qui serait un comble pour un elfe de la nuit, sauf si l'elfe de la nuit en question était encore trop jeune pour savoir se repérer à l'aide de son environnement.

Tyrande rattrapa l'ombre en quelques enjambées, et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, avant de la forcer à se retourner pour lui faire face.

— Qui...

La grande prêtresse se tut brusquement dans ce qui devait être un interrogatoire. Comme elle s'y attendait c'était un jeune elfe de la nuit qui la surveillait – enfin, une jeune elfe de la nuit, et pas n'importe laquelle. Tyrande ne se rappelait pas son prénom – l'elfe le lui avait-elle dit au moins ? – mais reconnaissait son visage. Comment oublier ces yeux terrifiés et incrédules, ne comprenant pas la cruauté du monde et l'horreur se déroulant devant ses yeux ? C'était une elfe – orpheline – que Tyrande avait sauvé d'un démon de la Légion ardente, il y a déjà quelques temps de cela. Elle ne l'avait plus vu par la suite, et avait supposé que quelqu'un était finalement venu en aide à l'enfant.

Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu tort. Les réprimandes et le ton dur qu'employait déjà Tyrande disparurent aussitôt en croisant le regard toujours aussi apeuré de l'elfe.

— Que fais-tu là, mon enfant ? demanda Tyrande d'un ton plus doux. Pourquoi me suis-tu ainsi ?

L'enfant ne lui répondit pas, l'observant comme si elle se trouvait face à un démon prêt à mettre fin à ses jours. La prêtresse d'Élune soupira. Elle ne prévoyait pas de passer sa nuit à tenter d'obtenir des réponses de la part de la jeune elfe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, recherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de l'enfant. Évidemment, il n'y avait personne, du moins aucune personne à qui Tyrande pourrait confier la responsabilité d'emmener l'enfant dormir quelque part.

— Il se fait tard, reprit la prêtresse. Il t'a été attribué une tente pour dormir ?

Même si l'enfant ne parlait toujours pas, elle donna tout de même une réponse à Tyrande en secouant la tête, la faisant soupirer de plus belle. Elle n'avait pas ni le temps ni l'envie de s'occuper de ça maintenant et déclara alors :

— D'accord. Dors dans ma tente ce soir. Je m'occuperai de te trouver un endroit où dormir demain.

Ce n'était que momentané et désintéressé : Tyrande n'allait pas laisser cette enfant dormir seule à la belle étoile alors qu'elle paraissait terrifiée.

. . .

Tyrande n'avait pas prévu que la jeune elfe de la nuit qu'elle avait sauvé d'un démon de la Légion ardente devienne si proche d'elle. Shandris Pennelune – telle était le nom de l'orpheline – semblait incapable de se détacher de sa sauveuse, la suivant partout où elle se rendait et l'attendait quand Tyrande pénétrait dans des lieux où seule elle avait le droit d'entrer. Tyrande n'était pas flattée par l'admiration que lui vouait la plus jeune – elle se contentait de faire son travail de grande prêtresse et ne s'intéressait pas à l'admiration qu'on pouvait lui porter.

Pourtant, au fil du temps et par manque d'efforts de la part de Tyrande pour que la jeune elfe reste le plus loin possible d'elle, Shandris était devenue une elfe en laquelle Tyrande pouvait miser toute sa confiance, les yeux fermés. La loyauté sans limite que lui accordait l'elfe avait fini par avoir raison de Tyrande, qui voyait un grand potentiel en Shandris – au point qu'elle lui enseigna pratiquement tout ce qu'elle savait.

Tyrande ignorait comment elle devait définir cette relation particulière mais, au-delà d'une élève talentueuse et sans doute la plus efficace des Sentinelles, elle pourrait presque dire qu'elle considérait Shandris comme une fille. Presque.

Avec l'immortalité qui leur était donné, il était évident que les relations familiales des elfes ne s'arrêtaient pas à de simples liens de sang mais Tyrande ne voulait pas s'avancer en traitant Shandris comme sa fille adoptive, surtout si cela n'était pas réciproque. À aucun moment Tyrande ne prétendait pouvoir remplacer les parents morts de la jeune elfe mais elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il fallait avancer dans la vie, même quand ses proches n'étaient pas à ses côtés.

De toute manière, qu'importe si Shandris la considérait comme une mère ou pas, cela ne changerait pas l'attitude de Tyrande à son égard.

Alors quand elle devait se rendre à un important conseil avec des druides, elle se dirigea vers la tente de Shandris, non pas par favoritisme mais parce que c'était l'elfe la plus qualifiée pour diriger la Sororité d'Élune en son absence, comme toujours.

Shandris était en train de ranger un coffre, qui devait contenir de nombreuses armes de petite tailles comme des dagues vu le bruit qui résonnait dans la tente quand Tyrande entra.

— Maitresse, dit poliment Shandris en se retournant pour lui faire face. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Bien sûr, dès la demande de Tyrande, Shandris accepta. La grande prêtresse d'Élune n'avait jamais besoin d'ordonner quoi que ce soit à la jeune elfe, qui s'exécutait toujours sans se plaindre et sans contester les ordres de sa supérieure.

— Nous attendrons votre retour avec impatience, dit Shandris.

Tyrande savait la véritable signification de cette phrase qui pourrait être prise de la simple politesse. En disant cela, Shandris veillait à faire comprendre à Tyrande qu'elle s'attendait à ce que sa supérieure revienne, qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre éventualité.

— Je serai de retour rapidement, assura la grande prêtresse. Ce n'est qu'un simple conseil.

— Si vous le dites, rétorqua Shandris avant de plisser des yeux, se permettant une pointe d'humour. Même si cela ne peut pas être qu'un simple conseil si vous y siégez.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, Tyrande s'apprêta à sortir. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta.

— Ah et aussi...

— Oui, maitresse ?

— Tu devrais mettre ces armes ailleurs que dans un coffre. Elles seront plus simples à prendre et n'auraient pas à être rangées.

Shandris la regarda étrangement, comme si elle trouvait cette recommandation hors de propos, avant de se tourner vers son coffre et de reprendre ses activités.

Tyrande se retenu de soupirer et leva la toile d'entrée de la tente.

— Je te montrerai à mon retour combien cela serait plus pratique pour attraper tes armes.

— D'accord, mère.

Tyrande écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sans doute comme Shandris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Elle fit volteface, regardant Shandris qui était toujours dos à elle. La jeune elfe était raide et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle-même était surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Je... Je suis désolée, s'excusa Shandris, son ton tentant d'être aussi professionnel que possible – en vain. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, maitresse. Cela m'ait venu spontanément et...

Tyrande secoua la tête et sourit. Avant de sortir de la tente, elle dit doucement :

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... ma fille.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'était niais à mourir. Avez-vous vu une ressemblance avec les jeux de Blizzard ? Aucune ? C'est normal, il n'y en a pas.**


	9. Baine : La solution miracle

**Oui, je sais le titre fait penser à une pub pour un produit de pharmacie mais... euh... ouais non, je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ce titre. Par contre, je me suis surprise à écrire sur Baine parce que ce n'était clairement pas un personnage sur lequel je m'attendais à écrire un OS. Ce sera d'ailleurs sans doute le seul OS centré sur lui – je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en aura plus jamais puisqu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais...**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Sylvanas, Anduin, Jaina, Go'el, Tyrande et Malfurion.

**Chronologie** : Battle for Azeroth.

**Genre** : Humour.

**Résumé** : Baine en a plus qu'assez de la guerre opposant la Horde à l'Alliance et qui saccage la Terre-mère. Il décide donc d'intervenir et de mettre fin à ce conflit inutile, à sa manière.

**Baine**

**La solution miracle**

— La Horde n'attaque plus ? Plus nulle part ?

— C'est cela, d'après les officiers chargés de repousser les assauts de la Horde.

— C'est inquiétant. Que mijotes Sylvanas ?

Anduin était aussi intrigué que Genn et, tout comme lui, n'avait pas la réponse à cette question alors que le messager fut renvoyé par le worgen, les laissant seuls dans la salle du trône. Genn se tourna vers le roi d'Hurlevent.

— Anduin, il faut réagir immédiatement. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la Horde rester dans l'ombre comme ça.

Le jeune roi était d'accord avec lui. Il fallait réagir au plus vite, et Anduin savait par où commencer.

. . .

Anduin lut une dernière fois la lettre envoyée par Baine, qu'il avait reçu dans la plus grande des discrétions. Le tauren lui demandait de le rejoindre sur Kalimdor, dans les forêts des Elfes de la Nuit. C'était un long trajet, puisqu'il y avait tout de même un océan à traverser entre Hurlevent et Kalimdor et Anduin espérait sincèrement que Baine ne demandait pas sa présence pour quelque chose de futile, pas quand la Horde semblait préparer un sale coup. Il ne s'inquiétait cependant pas : Baine était peut-être chez l'ennemi mais c'était un ami fidèle et loyal, comme il l'avait toujours été depuis leur rencontre.

— Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? lui avait demandé Genn.

— J'ai confiance en Baine, avait simplement répondu Anduin.

Avec juste quelques soldats pour l'accompagner et rester le plus discret possible, Anduin avait mis pied à terre sur Kalimdor et rejoint le point de rendez-vous donné par Baine, au Mont Hyjal. Le voyage fut assez fastidieux mais heureusement Anduin ne rencontra aucune difficulté comme des membres de la Horde qui pourraient se promener dans les environs et préparer une embuscade.

À la place, il arriva au pied de Nordrassil, dans une clairière fleurie. Il vit, debout dos à lui, son ami tauren et s'empressa de l'appeler :

— Baine, quelle joie de te revoir ! Tu...

Anduin se figea, écarquillant les yeux de surprise alors qu'il commençait à apercevoir des silhouettes derrière Baine, assisses en tailleur.

Qu'est-ce que Sylvanas, Jaina, Go'el, Tyrande et Malfurion faisaient là ?

— Anduin ! s'exclama le tauren en se retournant pour lui faire face. Tu arrives juste à temps.

. . .

Bien des évènements avaient meurtri Azeroth. La Terre-mère avait souffert aussi bien des agissements de la Horde et de l'Alliance que d'autres dangers comme la Légion ardente, le Fléau ou le Cataclysme. Maintenant qu'il ne restait que la Horde et l'Alliance pour détruire ce pauvre monde, Baine savait qu'il devait intervenir avant qu'un nouveau cycle de destruction ne s'entame.

L'avantage d'être le meneur des Taurens et membre de la Horde était que Sylvanas Coursevent – bien qu'elle ne cachait pas son mépris pour lui – était partiellement obligée de l'écouter quand il voulait converser avec elle. D'un autre côté, étant l'ami de Jaina Portvaillant et d'Anduin Wrynn et pas le plus belliqueux de la Horde, il se faisait rapidement respecté du côté de l'Alliance. Entre les deux, être un tauren lui permettait d'être assez proche des elfes de la nuit, avec qui il partageait la passion et le respect de la nature – ce n'était pas pour rien que des taurens comme Hamuul étaient druides – et d'être donc en contact avec Malfurion Hurlorage et Tyrande Murmevent.

Ainsi, il avait pu assez facilement tous les réunir dans ce lieu, en leur envoyant à chacun une lettre dans le plus grand secret. Évidemment aucun d'eux ne pensait voir quiconque d'autre que Baine, et certainement pas des membres de la faction ennemie.

Le premier à se présenter fut Go'el, celui-ci persuadé qu'il devait y avoir un grave problème avec la Terre-mère pour que Baine désire le voir. Baine lui avait alors expliqué la vraie raison de sa présence ici et comptait bien sur Go'el pour éviter un bain de sang lorsque les membres de la Horde et de l'Alliance se montreraient. Go'el avait accepté de l'aider dans sa tâche, avec un sourire amusé que Baine ne pensait pas voir sur le visage de l'orc.

Puis Jaina s'était montrée, son visage remplit de nostalgie, de regret et de confusion en voyant les deux seuls membres de la Horde qu'elle pouvait considérer comme d'anciens amis. Baine ne lui avait pas expliqué autant en détail que Go'el la raison de sa venue ici, puisque Jaina était directement impliquée dans le plan de Baine, alors que Go'el était plus en renfort qu'autre chose. Il avait donc prétexté avoir besoin de son aide pour guérir la Terre-mère. La mage humaine ne semblait pas avoir tout compris concernant ce qu'il racontait mais n'avait pas montré d'hostilité et s'était contentée de s'asseoir à côté de Go'el, montrant ainsi qu'elle était prête à leur prêter main-forte.

L'arrivée de Sylvanas ne fut pas aussi calme. La chef de la Horde avait d'abord remarqué Go'el et jeté un regard aussi courroucé qu'intrigué en direction de Baine, sa question silencieuse était perceptible dans l'air : « qu'est-ce que l'ancien chef de la Horde fiche ici ? ». Elle commençait déjà à partir dans des suppositions, s'indignant que Baine fasse venir Go'el pour que celui-ci lui donne des leçons sur comment bien diriger la Horde, puis vit Jaina. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Sylvanas ne lève son arc en direction de l'humaine et si Jaina n'utilisa pas sa magie, c'était uniquement parce que Go'el l'avait convaincu de ne pas intervenir et de laisser Baine faire. Baine qui s'était mis à parler précipitamment, tentant d'expliquer à sa supérieur que ce n'était pas un piège ni une trahison de la part mais ne fut réellement écouté par Sylvanas – qui jusque-là faisait la sourde oreille – que grâce à l'intervention de Go'el. Finalement Sylvanas s'était calmée et avait accepté de ne pas leur faire payer cet affront et avait écouté ce que Baine lui disait, entendant le même prétexte que le tauren avait donné à Jaina. Le mensonge sur la guérison urgente de la Terre-mère ne sembla pas la convaincre autant que la mage mais Sylvanas accepta de s'asseoir à son tour, décidant de les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas n'importe quoi dans son dos.

Baine considérait que le plus gros du travail – Sylvanas – était fait. C'était mal connaitre Tyrande. Apparemment, l'elfe de la nuit les avait surveillés cachée derrière des arbres à son arrivée et, voyant Sylvanas avec eux, s'était précipitée, arme en main et prête à la tuer – apparemment avoir plus de dix mille ans d'existence n'accordait pas une sagesse naturelle avec l'âge. Baine avait craint un drame mis heureusement Malfurion était intervenu, empêchant sa femme de commettre une erreur. Le druide, très sage – enfin, surtout beaucoup plus que sa femme –, avait vite deviné que la présence de Sylvanas n'était pas anodine et, d'un seul regard avec Baine, ils semblèrent se comprendre. Baine ne sut pas comment mais le druide raconta à Tyrande les mêmes propos donnés à Jaina et Sylvanas, prétendant ressentir un étrange mal venant de la Terre-Mère et qu'il fallait immédiatement soigner. Puisque Malfurion, en tant que druide, s'en chargerait aux côtés de Baine, Go'el et Jaina, Tyrande décida de rester.

Finalement, Anduin fit son apparition, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis en cercle et en tailleur au pied de l'ancien Arbre-Monde. Autant dire que le jeune roi d'Hurlevent était surpris par ce spectacle. Baine le comprenait : lui-même n'en revenait d'avoir réussi à les réunir ici sans que cela ne finisse en bain de sang – surtout de la part de Sylvanas et Tyrande. Jaina, quant à elle, n'était pas autant un problème qu'aurait pu le croire Baine – sa rancœur contre la Horde était bien connue après tout – et cela semblait dû à la présence de Go'el à ses côtés, qui lui chuchotait de temps en temps, comme deux amis qui se retrouvaient après une éternité de silence.

— Joins-toi à nous, dit Baine en faisant signe au jeune roi d'approcher.

Anduin, malgré le doute présent dans ses yeux, prit place à côté de son ami tauren et à la gauche de Jaina, qui elle-même était assise près de Go'el. Malfurion, quant à lui, était assis entre sa femme et Sylvanas, les empêchant de s'entretuer alors que les deux elfes se foudroyaient du regard. Autrefois, Baine aurait sans doute été inquiet que Sylvanas soit assise à côté de lui mais à présent, il ne ressentait plus aucune crainte – juste une grande satisfaction à ce que la chef de la Horde soit restée.

Après quelques secondes inconfortables où tous semblaient s'observer avec suspicion, les regards se portèrent sur Baine.

Go'el, toujours avec ce sourire malicieux, prit la parole :

— Alors mon ami ? Allons-nous commencer à... guérir la Terre-mère ?

Le tauren sourit.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés ici – ce qui relevait de l'exploit –, il était temps de faire un peu de méditation. Cela ne pourrait qu'être du plus grand bien pour tous ces dirigeants. Si cette séance fonctionnait, alors tous ces meneurs présents ici remettraient en question leurs agissements et leur désir de faire la guerre à l'ennemi – sauf Anduin, puisqu'il était déjà enclin à la paix – au risque de détruire Azeroth. Bien sûr, tout cela sous prétexte que ça aiderait la Terre-mère à guérir – ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas faux : pas de conflits revenait à ce qu'il y ait moins de destructions et de ressources perdues par l'effort de guerre.

De plus, si cette cession s'avérait une réussite, Baine veillerait à étendre le concept à bien d'autres membres de la Horde et de l'Alliance, qui en auraient grandement besoin...

* * *

**Je trouve l'idée très drôle de voir tous ces personnages assis en cercle en train de méditer. Il manque plus que Varian, Garrosh et le Roi-Liche – bon, ils sont morts donc ce serait assez compliqué... – et ça serait la réunion la plus étrange de tout Azeroth je pense.**


	10. Sylvanas : L'apprentie d'Antonidas

**Bonjour ! Voici un OS sur la méchante préférée de la Horde ****(enfin, je suppose)****, Sylvanas, qui se retrouve totalement OOC pour des raisons scénaristiques – aka je n'ai aucune idée de comment était Sylvanas Coursevent quand elle était un haut-elfe donc... je fais à mon gré. Du coup, attention ça peut être assez niais et idiot mais vous y êtes habitué****s ****depuis, non ?**

**Bon, en vrai je ne suis absolument pas certaine de la réussite de cet OS. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir grandement raté mais j'espère que cela est juste une impression et qu'il n'est pas tant que ça un échec, parce que je trouvais l'idée vraiment intéressante.**

**Enfin, je vais vous laisser juger par vous-même. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Jaina, Antonidas, Kael'thas.

**Chronologie** : Quelques années avant Warcraft III.

**Genre** : Humour/Romance (si vous plissez bien les yeux).

**Résumé** : Sylvanas était la générale des forestiers de Lune-d'Argent quand une délégation du Kirin Tor vint à la capitale. Elle fit ainsi la rencontre de Jaina Portvaillant, une jeune fille apparemment très douée en magie. Pas étonnant que l'archimage Antonidas l'ait choisi comme apprentie : ils étaient aveugles à tout ce qui les entourait tellement ils ne pensaient qu'à la magie et aux livres.

**Sylvanas**

**L'apprentie d'Antonidas**

La capitale du royaume de Quel'Thalas était un endroit très calme. Enfin, c'était généralement le cas, sauf quand les mages ennuyeux de Dalaran décidaient de rendre une visite de courtoisie à Lune-d'Argent. Quand Sylvanas fut personnellement demandée pour veiller à la sécurité des membres du Kirin Tor, elle sut que c'était un des inconvénients de la paix dont jouissait Quel'Thalas : elle n'avait plus aucune grande et vraie responsabilité.

Au lieu de parcourir le royaume avec d'autres haut-elfes pour veiller à la sécurité de leurs terres, elle se retrouvait dans la salle du trône où le roi Anasterian Haut-soleil accueillit – son fils le prince Kael'thas à ses côtés – les quelques membres du Kirin Tor venus jusqu'à lui. Il était simple de les reconnaitre, puisque les membres du Kirin Tor semblaient avoir trouvé une formule de longévité qui, à défaut de les faire paraître plus jeune, leur permettait toujours d'être en vie alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que des vieux d'apparemment plus de cent ans ne passent l'arme à gauche sous peu, du moins pour les humains – qui constituaient tout de même la majorité des hautes fonctions du Kirin Tor.

Il y avait cependant une personne qui sortait du lot, quelqu'un que Sylvanas ne reconnaissait pas et qui se tenait près de l'archimage Antonidas: une jeune femme humaine, blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'une tunique blanche et d'une cape bleue avec des motifs violets. Cette humaine, qui devait avoir douze ans – enfin, elle était sans doute un peu plus vieille mais tous les humains lui semblaient avoir douze avec une si petite taille –, n'était clairement pas une mage du Kirin Tor. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule déduction possible : c'était l'apprentie d'Antonidas. Le chef du Kirin Tor était décidément quelqu'un avec un sens de l'humour très particulier : il s'était trouvé une apprentie pour se sentir moins seul alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus vieux ? Même si Sylvanas trouvait cette idée assez drôle, elle savait que cela ne pouvait être ça et une petite partie de son esprit lui disait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne juge pas trop vite cette fille : elle était sans doute bien plus talentueuse en magie que sa frêle apparence ne laissait croire, surtout en étant l'apprentie de sans doute le plus grand mage de tout Azeroth. Même le prince Kael'thas, qui aurait pu se faire apprenti de l'archimage grâce à son père, ne l'était pas devenu.

D'ailleurs, en jetant un coup d'œil au prince, Sylvanas vit le regard de ce dernier rivé vers la jeune humaine. Elle fut surprise d'y voir plus d'émotions que du simple mépris ou du désintérêt de la part du prince. Il semblait partagé entre du regret, de la rancœur et de l'amour. Surtout de l'amour en fait. Sylvanas pouvait presque voir des cœurs voler autour de lui alors qu'il observait l'humaine comme un amoureux transi.

Ce ne fut pas surprenant de le voir quitter sa place près de son père – qui prenait la parole pour s'adresser aux mages du Kirin Tor – pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

— Dame Jaina ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et enjouée. Quelle agréable surprise que de vous voir ici.

— Prince Kael'thas, répondit beaucoup plus posément l'apprentie mage – qui s'appelait donc Jaina. C'est également un plaisir de vous voir.

L'humaine mentait très mal. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que son sourire était crispé et qu'elle peinait à regarder l'elfe dans les yeux, son regard se détournant toujours soit vers son maître Antonidas, soit vers le roi comme si elle écoutait ce qu'il disait. Sauf qu'apparemment le prince Kael'thas était aveugle puisqu'il continua, toujours sur le même ton :

— Que faites-vous à Quel'Thalas ?

Il n'avait clairement pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter avec lui et ne le faisait que par pure politesse. Sauf qu'avant que Jaina ne puisse lui répondre, l'archimage Antonidas posa une main sur son épaule, souriant.

— Votre offre est plus que la bienvenue, Votre Majesté, dit le vieil homme alors qu'il regarda son apprentie. Mon enfant, nous devons traiter d'affaires qui ne vous intéresseront guère et, je ne doute pas que vous n'attendez que de pouvoir sortir d'ici afin d'explorer Lune-d'Argent. Alors il me semble convenable d'accepter l'offre du roi de vous confier au général Coursevent pour vous faire visiter la capitale.

— Quoi ?

Sylvanas s'était retenue de dire cela à haute voix, au contraire de Jaina qui ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Son étonnement ne sembla qu'amuser encore plus son maître.

— Ne soyez pas timide mon enfant et allez satisfaire votre nature curieuse.

. . .

Sylvanas n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire avant de se retrouver à emmener l'apprentie d'Antonidas vagabonder dans les rues de Lune-d'Argent.

Bon, en réalité elle aurait pu contester ce choix – elle était générale, elle en avait le droit – mais n'en avait pas eu le temps et, finalement, n'était pas si dérangée par cette sortie inopinée. La sécurité du roi et de ses invités ne craignait pas – ils étaient tous de grands mages assez capable de prendre soin d'eux – et sortir du palais était très agréable. Quant à l'apprentie mage sur laquelle elle devait veiller... Sylvanas ne saurait dire si la jeune humaine l'amusait ou l'exaspérait : Jaina était d'une facilité déconcertante à être distraite par tout ce qui l'entourait et posait sans cesse de nombreuses questions surtout ce qu'elle voyait – des questions souvent inutiles et qui concernaient toujours la magie, comme si c'était la seule chose définissant les Haut-Elfes – et tout cela avec une énergie semblant inépuisable.

Avec un peu de chance, le soleil qui éclairait fortement Lune-d'Argent parviendrait à épuiser l'humaine – à moins qu'elle ait cette espèce de « fourgue de la jeunesse » souvent propre aux humains.

— Avez-vous toujours autant d'énergie ? finit-elle par demander, aussi poliment que possible – donc en se retenant de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

Loin de paraître vexée, l'humaine sourit de plus belle, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux comme si elle avait l'habitude de répondre à cette question.

— Mon maître dit souvent que j'ai de l'énergie à revendre. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

— J'ai dû mal à croire que l'archimage Antonidas ait une enfant de 12 ans en tant qu'apprentie.

Jaina arqua un sourcil.

— J'ai 17 ans.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose ?

À sa grande surprise, Jaina ne lui envoya pas de réplique cinglante et sévère. Elle semblait beaucoup moins susceptible que le prince Kael'thas, ce qui était déjà un grand point positif aux yeux de Sylvanas – cela la changeait.

— Dans ce cas, il a fallu vraiment beaucoup de lettres pour convaincre le chef du Kirin Tor de m'accepter en tant qu'apprentie, rétorqua Jaina avec légèreté.

Ça, Sylvanas ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Pour que cette humaine soit parvenue à faire céder l'archimage Antonidas en le harcelant des lettres, peut-être que ce n'était pas ses pouvoirs qui avaient attiré l'attention du chef du Kirin Tor mais la persévérance de la jeune fille.

Normalement, Sylvanas en serait restée là. Discuter avec des gens qu'elle devait mener dans la capitale pour visiter ne faisait pas partie de ses tâches courantes en tant que général forestier du royaume.

— Est-ce pour ça qu'il vous a amené avec lui à Quel'Thalas ? Parce que vous êtes son apprentie ?

— Essentiellement, oui. Mon maître pense qu'il est bon de ne pas rester enfermer trop longtemps dans les bibliothèques du Kirin Tor à apprendre sans cesse les mêmes choses. Surtout avec l'occasion de se rendre dans un lieu aussi intéressant que le royaume de Quel'Thalas.

— Vraiment ? Qu'avons-nous de si intéressant à proposer ?

— Je pense que le Pluie de Soleil et la Magie des Arcanes à laquelle les Haut-Elfes sont liés est un don début.

Sylvanas se retenue de rire. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ces mots de la part d'une apprentie mage. Les membres du Kirin Tor ne semblaient s'intéresser qu'à la magie et aux livres parlant de la magie, à croire qu'ils en oubliaient tout le reste.

— Vous savez, il n'y pas que ça qui rend Quel'Thalas et surtout Lune-d'Argent intéressant, fit-elle remarquer.

Jaina eut l'air sincèrement perplexe, ses yeux bleus expressifs parlant pour elle.

— Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect... commença l'humaine. Mais qu'y-a-t-il de plus passionnant à Lune-d'Argent que tout ce qui concerne la magie ?

— Regardez par vous-même et vous comprendrez vite, répondit Sylvanas en souriant. En tant qu'apprentie de l'archimage Antonidas, je ne doute pas que vous devez être observatrice et rapide à la déduction.

L'humaine la prit au pied de la lettre et se mit à regarder autour d'elle, observant les haut-elfes qui vivaient leur vie, ne remarquant pas ou ne faisant pas attention à l'humaine au milieu de la place qui ne bougeait pas – pourtant les excentricités, en dehors du prince Kael'thas qui quittait parfois le palais, ils en voyaient assez peu.

— Vous dites sans doute vrai mais je ne saurai par où commencer, déclara finalement Jaina en reportant son attention vers le général. Peut-être sauriez-vous m'indiquer par quoi commencer, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

— N'est-ce pas ce pourquoi je vous accompagne ?

Pour la première fois, l'humaine rit. C'était un rire se voulant discret – ce qui était difficile à faire quand toute la population alentours possédait des oreilles elfiques –, ce qui sembla être une offense pour Sylvanas : ce rire léger et révélateur de la jeunesse de l'humaine et de son insouciance était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps et regrettait presque qu'il ne perdure pas plus longtemps.

— Je suis certaine qu'avec vos responsabilités, que vous avez mieux à faire que de servir de guide, général Coursevent.

L'elfe se retenue de froncer les sourcils. Pour une raison étrange, cela la dérangeait que l'humaine l'appelle ainsi – même si elle savait que Jaina n'avait pas d'autres moyens de la nommer que par ce qu'elle avait entendu du roi.

— Mais si c'est votre matière de dire que cela ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte avec plaisir que vous me montriez les splendeurs de Lune-d'Argent, ajouta Jaina. Si ce n'était pas vous, je serai probablement déjà accompagnée par le prince Kael'thas mais vous êtes sans doute d'une bien meilleure compagnie que lui.

Heureusement pour l'humaine que Sylvanas ne portait pas le prince dans ce cœur – si ce dernier apprenait ce qu'on disait de lui...

À la place, elle fut amusée par ces propos. C'était rare d'entendre quelqu'un parler ainsi du prince haut-elfe.

— Vous n'êtes pas la plus grande admiratrice de Son Altesse, n'est-ce pas ? devina Sylvanas, esquissant un sourire.

— Je crains que non, confirma Jaina en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Je connais ses qualités et ses compétences mais je crois que nous ne recherchons pas la même chose l'un de l'autre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sylvanas pour comprendre ce que Jaina voulait dire et cela expliqua le regard lancé par le prince envers l'humaine. Le prince Kael'thas devait avoir eu du mal à digérer le fait que son amour n'était pas réciproque, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à regarder Jaina avec des yeux remplis d'amour, comme s'il avait l'espoir qu'elle change d'avis à son propos.

Jaina soupira comme si la simple évocation du prince lui donnait mal à la tête.

— Que diriez-vous que nous y allions ? proposa alors Sylvanas. Il y a bien des choses à visiter à Lune-d'Argent et le temps nous manquera si nous nous attardons ici.

Jaina lui sourit, comme reconnaissante du changement de sujet qu'elle effectuait. Sylvanas se força à ignorer l'envie soudaine de lui sourire en retour, satisfaite d'avoir fait disparaître l'air agacé qui gâchait les traits fins et harmonieux de l'apprentie mage.

— Avec plaisir, général Coursevent, répondit Jaina.

Sylvanas grinça des dents.

— Ne m'appelez pas ainsi. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jaina la regarda d'un air malicieux et curieux.

— Vraiment ? Alors comment dois-je donc vous appeler ?

— Sylvanas.

* * *

**Je suis assez méchante contre Kael'thas dans cet OS, ce qui est ironique puisqu'en réalité c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans l'extension de Warcraft III (non, on ne parlera pas de ce qu'il devient dans Wow). Bon, après c'est surtout du point de vue de Sylvanas. Si j'écrivais un chapitre sérieux sur Kael'thas (tiens, il faudra que j'y pense...), ça ne serait pas du tout pareil, je vous l'assure.**


	11. Arthas : Le devoir d'un prince

**Ce sera sans doute le seul OS centré sur Arthas, juste parce que c'est un de mes premiers personnages préférés de Warcraft III et que j'ai adoré la campagne des humains avec lui – d'ailleurs la « purge de Stratholme » est, à mon avis, sans doute l'évènement le plus marquant de la campagne des humains dans le jeu, du moins en terme de scénario.**

**Ah et comme d'habitude, il y a quelques extraits – dont pratiquement toutes les lignes de dialogues que vous verrez dans cet OS – tirés de Warcraft III.**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Jaina, Uther.

**Chronologie** : Warcraft III.

**Genre** : Tragédie.

**Résumé** : Ils ne comprenaient pas. Son mentor se retournait brusquement contre lui et son autorité pendant que l'amour de sa vie l'abandonnait également. Il était seul et c'est tout à fait normal : seul quelqu'un digne d'être roi pouvait prendre une telle décision. Même s'il finissait par mourir, les mains tachées du sang d'innocents, il ne reculerait pas. Il ferait tout pour protéger son peuple.

**Arthas**

**Le devoir d'un prince**

— Toute la ville doit être nettoyée !

La purge. C'était la seule solution, Arthas le savait bien. On ne pouvait risquer de voir l'épidémie prendre plus d'ampleur et se répandre dans tout le royaume. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à une solution et c'était justement là le problème : le temps lui était compté. Ses ennemis qui distribuaient ce grain maudit s'attendaient sans doute à ce qu'il hésite, ce qui permettrait au fléau de transformer tous ces pauvres gens en mort-vivants et de tuer les derniers survivants restants.

Arthas ne rentrerait pas dans leur jeu.

Il savait qu'Uther et Jaina ne partageraient pas son avis. Il le voyait dans leurs regards. La pluie ne pouvait cacher l'indignation que leurs yeux lui lançaient.

— Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? s'écria Uther, outré. Il y a sûrement une autre méthode.

Arthas serra des poings. Que pensait son _supérieur_ ? Qu'ils avaient le temps de trouver cette fameuse « autre méthode » ? À ce rythme, c'était tout le royaume qui serait condamné ! Il était hors de question qu'Arthas laisse cela arriver. Uther était peut-être son supérieur en tant que Paladin, mais ce n'était pas son royaume.

— Bon sang, Uther ! En tant que futur roi, je vous ordonne de nettoyer cette ville !

— Vous n'êtes pas encore mon roi, mon garçon, rétorqua le paladin avec mépris. Et je ne vous obéirais pas, même si vous l'étiez.

Arthas savait qu'il dirait cela. Maudit soit Uther et sa dévotion envers la Lumière qui l'aveuglait au point d'en oublier l'essentiel. Il voulait préserver sa conscience ? Qu'il en soit ainsi. Arthas aurait préféré éviter d'en arriver mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Les mots qu'il prononça sonnèrent comme une sentence irrévocable :

— Je dois donc vous considérer comme un traître.

— Un traitre ? répéta Uther. Vous avez perdu l'esprit, Arthas ?

Arthas ne l'écouta pas et, d'une voix forte et impérieuse, releva le seigneur Uther de son commandement et lui retira ses troupes. Il entendit Jaina tenter d'intervenir mais la coupa sévèrement, donnant aux troupes d'Uther le choix de partir pendant qu'il était encore temps ou de suivre celui qui voulait véritablement protéger le royaume de Lordaeron, le prince Arthas Menethil lui-même.

— Vous venez de franchir un cap dangereux, Arthas... l'avertit Uther d'une voix grave.

Comme si Arthas se préoccupait de ses menaces.

Il observa, sans le moindre regret ou remord, son ancien mentor s'en aller. Le Paladin avait choisi d'abandonner les innocents en les laissant se transformer en mort-vivants et aller saccager le reste du royaume de Lordaeron. Arthas ne pouvait plus compter sur lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne fidèle envers lui.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à la voir s'en aller également.

Arthas n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible...

— Jaina ? l'appela-t-il, d'une voix fébrile.

La mage s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Comme si il lui faisait honte ou qu'il était une abomination du fléau dont la simple vue la répugnait.

— Désolée, Arthas... Je ne puis vous regarder faire cela.

Sur ces mots, elle partit.

Arthas l'observa sans rien dire. Elle l'abandonnait elle aussi, tout comme Uther qui ne le soutenait plus.

Il était véritablement seul à présent.

Uther était un traitre, Arthas le savait. Il était insolent envers lui, remettant en question son autorité alors qu'Arthas était son futur roi. C'était le bon choix que de le défaire de ses fonctions, avant que ses erreurs ne causent la perte du royaume de Lordaeron.

Il ne pensait cependant pas que Jaina aussi le trahirait. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, avait vu les dégâts produits par le fléau. Alors pourquoi fuyait-elle, l'abandonnait-elle ainsi ?

Arthas sentit sa main se refermer fortement contre la poignée de son marteau, la pluie tombant sur lui comme des milliers de flèches transperçant sa peau et surtout son cœur.

Ce n'étaient que des lâches, qui refusaient de faire face à leurs responsabilités. Arthas n'en revenait pas que ce soient ces gens-là qu'il ait admiré et aimé. Ils ne méritaient pas son respect ou son affection. Ils verraient qu'il avait raison de purger Stratholme. Tous ces habitants étaient mieux morts que transformés en mort-vivants.

Arthas regarda ses troupes se préparer à ce qui allait être un horrible massacre orchestré par le fléau avant de porter son regard vers la cité humaine. Il pouvait déjà y voir le sang couler et les flammes tout brûler et s'en désolait. Qu'est-ce que le fléau faisait à son peuple ? Pourquoi était-il le seul apparemment prêt à tout pour protéger son royaume ? Était-ce parce qu'il était prince, que ces citoyens étaient sous sa responsabilité qu'il se sentait si déchiré en les voyant souffrir ainsi ?

Qu'importe la réponse à ces questions, Arthas savait que son choix était le bon. Uther et Jaina pourraient penser ce qu'ils voudraient de lui, il s'en moquait : il connaissait sa valeur et la dure décision que seul un futur roi pouvait prendre.

On pourrait le détester pour ce qu'il allait faire mais l'Histoire se souviendrait de lui comme celui ayant sauvé son peuple et son royaume.

Arthas Menethil allait mettre un terme au fléau, quel qu'en soit le prix.

— Je vous attendais jeune prince.

Arthas écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une voix odieuse résonna dans ses oreilles comme un écho. Au loin, il voyait une lueur verte apparaitre dans l'obscurité de la ville. Qu'était-ce ?

— Je suis Mal'Ganis, poursuivit la voix vicieuse et perfide. Comme vous le voyez, cette population m'appartient désormais. Je vais maintenant transformer cette cité mur par mur jusqu'à ce que la flamme de la vie y soit éteinte pour toujours.

Mal'Ganis ? C'était donc le nom de celui à l'origine du fléau ? Tous ces massacres, ces vies brisées, ces lieux détruits... c'était lui le responsable. C'était lui qu'il lui fallait éliminer pour débarrasser son royaume du fléau qui sévissait.

Arthas prit une grande inspiration, se tournant vers ses troupes :

— Soldats ! Préparez-vous à envahir Stratholme !

En voyant bien des soldats hésitants, il ajouta d'une voix ferme :

— Et n'oubliez pas le plus important... Tout ce que vous faites est pour le bien du royaume. Pour Lordaeron ! Pour le roi !

Il leva son marteau alors que ses soldats s'écrièrent en cœur :

— Pour Lordaeron ! Pour le roi !

Arthas jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Stratholme, vers la lumière verte où se trouvait Mal'Ganis.

Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Arthas préférerait tuer lui-même tous ces gens que de les laisser devenirs les esclaves de ce démon dans la mort. Même s'il devait finir par avoir les mains teintées de sang, il ne se désisterait pas à son devoir.

Il protégerait son peuple, même s'il devait être le seul à le faire.


	12. Varian : Mon retour est incertain

**C'est reparti pour un OS sur Varian, dans ce qui est sans doute son moment le plus épique de toutes les cinématiques Wow où il apparait.**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Genn, Anduin.

**Chronologie** : Début de Légion.

**Genre** : Tragédie.

**Résumé** : Varian savait que cette bataille serait rude, peut-être même sans issue. Il avait adressé cette lettre à Anduin, sans croire qu'elle serait véridique. Pourtant, à présent un choix doit être fait. Varian est prêt et il espère qu'Anduin le sera lui aussi.

**Varian**

**Mon retour est incertain**

_Mon fils, d'implacables ténèbres reviennent dévaster notre monde. Elles cherchent, une fois encore, à annihiler ce que nous avons de plus cher. _

Le cor résonna et la Horde s'empressa de battre en retraite.

— Sans le soutien de la Horde, nous n'avons aucune chance ! Nous devons nous replier !

Varian savait que Genn avait raison. Leurs troupes étaient insuffisantes pour faire face à la Légion ardente, il le voyait bien. Les soldats ennemis semblaient arriver de plus en plus nombreux. Ce premier assaut sur le Rivage Brisé était un échec et il fallait que le massacre s'arrête ici, avant que plus de vies ne meurent inutilement.

Il était pénible de devoir prononcer ces mots mais Varian ordonna :

— Conduisez les troupes à l'abri !

Les échelles furent déroulées pour permettre aux soldats de remonter dans le Brûleciel alors qu'il vit Gul'dan s'avancer avec ses troupes, l'air satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Varian rangea son épée et attrapa une des échelles, se mettant à la remonter alors que le vaisseau volant entamait sa retraite.

Une lumière verte apparut dans le ciel, formant un trou noir d'où sortit ce qu'on crut être une bombe. Le Brûleciel, malgré les ordres de Genn, fut incapable de se détourner complètement pour éviter l'attaque. La canonnière fut secouée dans tous les sens et alors qu'il peinait à s'accrocher à l'échelle en espérant que celle-ci ne cède pas, Varian vit des soldats tomber du navire volant et disparaitre derrière d'épais nuages verdâtres.

Au même instant une immense main gantelée sortie de la brume et attrapa le bord de la canonnière. Varian regarda, ébahi, un saccageur gangrené de plusieurs mètres de haut apparaitre devant le Brûleciel.

— Varian ! entendit-il Genn lui crier. Attrapez ma main !

Le roi d'Hurlevent, reprenant ses esprits, leva la tête vers le worgen qui avait repris forme humaine. Sauf qu'au même moment, il entendit les cris de détresse de ses troupes.

— On va tous y passer !

Des soldats tombaient de la canonnière et se fracassaient contre le monstre de la Légion ardente. S'ils ne mourraient pas sur le coup, la chute se chargerait de les tuer.

Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir, réalisa Varian. Pas avec ce saccageur gangrené empêchant le Brûleciel de partir.

— VARIAN !

Varian ferma les yeux, ignorant les appels désespérés de Genn.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait conscience que cette bataille pourrait être meurtrière, peut-être même impossible à gagner. Il l'avait marqué dans la lettre à Anduin, que Varian attrapa de sa main libre. Il la serra, emplit de chagrin et rouvrit les yeux.

_Je vais les affronter, mais sache que mon retour est incertain._

S'ils mourraient tous ici, alors qu'Azeroth serait perdue. L'Alliance devait survivre, pour qu'Azeroth puisse survivre. Pour que les siens ne soient pas tués par la Légion Ardente. Pour qu'Anduin vive. Même si cela signifiait que de lourdes responsabilités reposeraient désormais sur les épaules de son fils. Varian ne doutait pas d'Anduin. Son fils saurait se montrer digne d'un roi. Il en avait toujours eu l'étoffe.

Quant à Varian, il allait agir une derrière fois comme un roi et un père devait le faire.

Varian se retourna, remit la lettre dans la main de Genn et proposa ces mots fatidiques :

— Remettez ceci... à mon fils.

Le regard de Genn montrait que celui-ci savait ce que Varian comptait faire. Sans protester, Genn plissa les yeux un instant, avant d'hocher la tête à contrecœur. Il comprenait, plus que quiconque, le choix du roi de Hurlevent et l'acceptait.

Varian n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de lâcher la lettre et l'échelle, acceptant son sort alors qu'il se sentit chuter, loin du Brûleciel.

Sans se laisser sombrer dans le désespoir, il attrapa Shalamayne, faisant volteface pour porter un coup décisif au saccageur gangrené. L'être métallique fut transpercé par la lame et lâcha le Brûleciel. Il tomba à genoux alors que Varian, avec autant de rage que possible, lui asséna le coup de grâce.

Le roi d'Hurlevent tomba douloureusement au sol alors que le monstre de métal explosa. Au loin, il vit le Brûleciel partir avec les derniers survivants de cette bataille. Varian était désormais seul, seul contre la Légion ardente.

Cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait fait le bon choix. L'Alliance survivra et vaincra. Anduin deviendra le plus grand roi qu'Hurlevent n'ait jamais connu et il fera régner la paix qui lui tenait tant à cœur

_Anduin... Aujourd'hui, je crois tout comme toi, que la paix est la plus noble des ambitions. Et pour la préserver, tu devras être prêt à te battre !_

Varian se releva et attrapa son épée, qu'il sépara en deux lames distinctes. Il allait mourir comme il avait vécu : en se battant pour protéger ce qui lui était cher.

Pour Azeroth. Pour l'Alliance. Pour Anduin.

* * *

**À la base, je voulais faire ce second OS sur Varian en traitant encore une fois de **_**L'Effondrement, Prélude au Cataclysme**_**. Puis je me suis rappelée de la cinématique de Légion où Varian meurt et finalement j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant de faire un OS dessus. **


	13. Anduin : Le poids de la couronne

**Bon, on a fait Varian la dernière fois ? Dans ce cas, passons à son fils ! Pour l'occasion, j'ai donc mis un titre complètement cliché et un sujet complètement cliché sur Anduin.**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Genn.

**Chronologie** : Juste avant la cinématique de fin de Légion (celle où Anduin rend hommage au Repos du lion avant d'apprendre l'existence de l'azérite).

**Genre** : Hurt/Confort.

**Résumé** : Anduin voulait être prêt à assumer toutes ces nouvelles responsabilités, à guider son royaume et l'Alliance vers la paix. Pourtant, parfois même la Lumière ne suffisait pas à apaiser ses craintes et ses doutes.

**Anduin**

**Le poids de la couronne**

Anduin détestait le silence. Pendant longtemps, le silence représentait à ses yeux la sérénité, un moment paisible béni par la Lumière où le danger était loin. Depuis, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le silence ne signifiait aucunement un instant de repos bien mérité : c'était tout l'inverse. Le silence était pesant, comme le calme avant la tempête. Une tentative pathétique de lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence, que toutes ses obligations pouvaient attendre.

Anduin avait rapidement compris qu'il détestait quand le silence régnait dans le château, alors que seuls ses bruits de pas résonnaient dans les couloirs qu'il traversait. Au moins, quand il y avait de l'agitation et qu'on venait requérir sa présence pour des affaires importantes, il se sentait utile. Cela lui donnait l'impression de bien remplir son nouveau rôle de roi et d'oublier ses propres problèmes au profil d'autrui. Il aimait rendre service, aider les autres dans leurs difficultés et se disait que c'était ainsi qu'agissait un vrai roi.

Seul, sans savoir clairement où ses pas l'emmenaient, le jeune roi d'Hurlevent avait tout le loisir de réfléchir aux réflexions qui troublaient son esprit et il n'appréciait guère cela. Les doutes et les craintes qu'il cachait si bien aux autres resurgissaient comme des troupes ayant décelé une faille dans la défense adversaire et s'en servant pour l'abattre.

C'étaient dans des moments comme ça qu'Anduin songeait sérieusement à faire construire une chapelle dans le château. Quand ce n'étaient pas ses responsabilités royales qui venaient le sortir de ses songes, c'était la Lumière. La Lumière qui toujours réchauffait son corps et l'apaisait quand il sentait la tension le dévorer, qui le confortait dans ses convictions lorsque ces dernières faiblissaient face aux difficultés du monde et de la guerre. Alors il retrouvait espoir et reprenait confiance en lui.

Sauf que la Lumière ne pouvait pas toujours le sauver des ténèbres qui assombrissaient son cœur. Anduin ne s'en plaignait pas ; il comprenait que cela faisait partie de l'existence elle-même. Il était normal de ne pas toujours se sentir confiant et certain, d'avoir ses moments de doutes et de faiblesses. Il irait même jusqu'à dire que cela était mieux que de fourvoyer dans une confiance excessive qui ne pourrait que nuire par la suite. Bien des gens ne se remettant jamais en question avaient causé de grands torts à Azeroth et ses peuples, tels qu'Arthas Menethil ou Garrosh Hurlevent.

Il se demandait tout de même si toutes les hésitations qui saisissaient son cœur furent les mêmes pour son père. Son père, qui robuste et assuré, qui ne semblait rien craindre. Anduin avait compris que l'attitude inspirante que portait constamment son père était surtout une façade à porter devant autrui. Non pas par crainte de paraître faible mais parce qu'il était du devoir du roi de ne jamais paraître douter, pour ne pas provoquer des sentiments néfastes dans ses troupes, comme la peur ou l'hésitation. Le roi se devait d'être un modèle, quelqu'un que tous voudraient suivre jusqu'aux portes de la mort et plus encore.

Anduin désirait ardemment être ce genre de roi, aussi inspirant que l'était son père. Il ignorait si c'était possible – comment pourrait-il arriver à la cheville du grand Varian Wrynn ? – mais voulait tenter d'y parvenir. Il avait conscience qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père, notamment parce que pendant longtemps son père et lui furent en désaccord par rapport à leurs idéaux. Cependant, cela ne le dérangerait pas de ne pas être reconnu pour ses faites d'armes. Il n'aimait pas la violence et n'avait nullement l'intention de devenir grand par le sang.

C'était sa poursuite incessante de la paix qu'il voulait qu'on retienne de lui, comme il fut autrefois inspiré par sa tante Jaina, avant que celle-ci ne sombre dans une rancune sans fin envers la Horde.

Anduin n'oserait pas se prétendre sans défauts mais il avait vu ceux de son père et de sa tante. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas les reproduire, pour ne garder de ses modèles que le meilleur, ce que serait bénéfique à l'Alliance et à Azeroth.

— Votre Majesté !

Anduin sourit aux gardes qui veillaient l'entrée de la salle du trône et qui se redressèrent de leur posture affalée en voyant leur souverain approcher. Il ne leur fit aucune réprimande par rapport à leur attitude et se contenta de passer les portes lui permettant de pénétrer dans l'imposante mais néanmoins autre salle symbole du pouvoir d'Hurlevent.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant le trône vide. C'était là que devrait siéger son père. Maintenant, ce siège royal lui revenait mais pas de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait. Plus jeune, Anduin pensait qu'installer sur le trône, il serait entouré de ceux qu'il aime. Il croyait que tous ceux auxquels il tenait seraient là pour le soutenir et lui apporter de précieux conseils.

Rien ne s'était passé ainsi. Son père ne le regarderait pas fièrement monter sur le trône, Jaina ne serait pas un précieux soutien pour la paix entre la Horde et l'Alliance qu'ils désiraient tous deux mettre en œuvre autrefois et Irion ne ferait aucun de ses commentaires qui avaient le don d'alléger son humeur.

À ses yeux, ce trône ne représentait plus que de nombreux sacrifices et de douloureuses séparations. Sa simple vue le fatiguait, lui faisant se sentir très vieux. Il voulait presque revenir à une époque où tout allait bien dans sa vie mais se demanda si cela était déjà arrivé. Quand est-ce que sa vie fut calme, sans le moindre problème ? Il ne pouvait s'en rappeler.

Peut-être était-ce son fardeau à porter ? Chacun vivait avec ses remords et ses regrets. Il ne faisait pas exception à la règle, tout comme bien d'autre encore en vie. Le simple fait d'être en vie alors que d'autres n'avaient pas survécu aux récents évènements bouleversants Azeroth était un poids incombant aux vivants.

Ceux qui l'avaient inspiré n'étaient plus là pour le guider mais peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il devait à présent trouver sa propre voie, réussir là où d'autres avaient échoué.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la salle du trône, Anduin ressentit la lumière frappant son visage comme une douce chaleur apaisante.

Il ferma les yeux de satisfaction.

— Votre Majesté !

Anduin ouvrit les yeux et fit volteface. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Genn à l'entrée de la salle, les bras croisés dans son dos tandis qu'il regardait le jeune roi d'Hurlevent avec suspicion, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là et ce demandait ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

— Anduin, reprit plus calmement Genn. C'est bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes le premier à vous exprimer à votre peuple. Vous vous sentez prêt ?

Anduin hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié, la cérémonie, loin de là. En fait, c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Il inspira un grand coup.

— J'arrive.

Il était peut-être jeune et sans grande expérience mais il n'était pas seul. Que cela soit la Lumière, Genn ou Velen, il serait toujours guidé dans ses décisions et ferait les bons choix.

Il saurait se montrer à la hauteur et être un grand roi.

* * *

**Bon, au final je ne sais pas très bien où je suis allée avec cet OS. J'ai l'impression de m'être ****mélangée**** les pinceaux mais tant pis. Dans l'ensemble, j'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS – je trouve que c'est toujours plaisant d'écrire sur Anduin.**


	14. Thrall : Foutez-moi la paix !

**J'ai eu cette idée peu avant de voir la vidéo concernant le retour de Thrall dans BfA, ce qui était assez drôle puisque c'était extrêmement prévisible. Bref, il semblerait que je ne peux pas prendre Thrall au sérieux puisque j'écris toujours de l'humour sur lui, mais bon...**

* * *

**Personnages secondaires :** Magni, Eitrigg, Sylvanas et Jaina.

**Chronologie** : Quelque part aux débuts de Battle for Azeroth sans doute (puisque j'ai aucune idée de combien de temps durera BfA).

**Genre** : Humour.

**Résumé** : Go'el vivait paisiblement en Nagrand avec sa femme et son fils tout en continuant de gérer son rôle de dirigeant du Cercle terrestre. Du moins, dans une autre vie, il le ferait sans être dérangé tous les deux jours par des gens qui ne comprenaient toujours pas qu'il ne s'appelait plus Thrall et n'était plus chef de guerre de la Horde.

**Thrall**

**Foutez-moi la paix !**

Go'el était heureux de sa vie. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde il avait sa part de regrets et de remords mais dans l'ensemble il était heureux de son parcours. Il s'en réjouissait surtout en voyant son fils courir dans les champs de blés, dans ce qui était sans doute le lieu le plus charmant de tout Nagrand : chez lui. Durak grandissait paisiblement sous les regards vigilants et aimants de ses parents et cela ne pouvait que ravir Go'el.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle vie pouvait lui être accordée et pourtant quelques-uns de ses rêves les plus fous s'étaient réalisés maintenant qu'il vivait avec Aggra et qu'ensembles, ils élevaient un enfant qui profitait pleinement de la vie.

Sauf que le destin – ou peut-être était-ce l'œuvre de ces maudits Dieux très anciens – semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser vivre tranquillement.

Il pensait que Nagrand serait assez loin pour qu'on ne vienne pas le déranger mais apparemment cela n'était pas le cas. Il s'en rendit compte alors qu'Aggra et lui observaient Durak depuis leur terrasse en bois et qu'une voix bourrue résonna :

— Thrall !

L'orc souffla, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

— C'est Go'el...

Il fallait vraiment qu'on lui explique pourquoi cela était si dur pour certains de l'appeler Go'el plutôt que Thrall. Il n'était plus chef de guerre de la Horde après tout ! Cela ne s'était pas remarqué avec tous les récents évènements depuis le Cataclysme ou quoi ?

À contrecœur, Go'el quitta sa place à côté de sa femme et se dirigea vers l'entrée de leur demeure. Il y vit, devant le palier, un nain. Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe quel nain. Le fait que sa peau semble faite de diamants permettait de le reconnaître sans la moindre difficulté.

— Magni Barbe-de-Bronze, héraut d'Azeroth, salua poliment Go'el. Que me vaut cette visite ?

— Nous devons discuter au sujet d'Azeroth, lui répondit l'ancien dirigeant de Forgefer.

Go'el s'y attendait. Magni était désormais l'être le plus proche d'Azeroth, probablement devant les Aspects, le Cercle cénarien, le Cercle terrestre et Go'el lui-même. Alors, évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé que Magni venait pour une simple visite de courtoisie, surtout qu'ils n'étaient en rien des proches ou des amis.

Les nouvelles que lui apprirent Magni ne le surprirent qu'à moitié. Après tout, il était évident qu'Azeroth souffrait le martyr depuis que Sargeras y avait planté son épée, manquant de peu de détruire leur monde. Chamans et Druides s'occupaient déjà de tenter de guérir ses plaies mais cela était un travail des plus ardus.

Il fut cependant surpris d'apprendre l'existence de l'azérite, et du fait qu'Alliance et Horde en avaient déjà connaissance.

Il soupira.

— Et c'est reparti...

. . .

Il eut raison. Teldrassil brûla tandis qu'Alliance et Horde repartaient se battre dans un énième conflit. Tant pis pour ses espoirs que Sylvanas ne soit pas un chef de guerre sanguinaire et que Vol'jin ait fait un meilleur choix de dirigeant que lui. Ce n'était pas Garrosh, mais peut-être que la Réprouvée n'était pas loin de devenir comme lui.

— Chef de guerre Thrall !

La preuve : il entendait Eitrigg venir et si Eitrigg venait personnellement le voir, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Alors Go'el soupira et sortit de chez lui pour aller voir son fidèle conseiller – bon, Eitrigg ne l'était pas officiellement mais c'était un orc sage dont les conseils étaient toujours très avisés donc il avait fini par devenir conseiller sans vraiment qu'on ne sache comment.

Il aurait tout de même aimé voir Eitrigg dans d'autres circonstances...

— Thrall, appela de nouveau Eitrigg lorsque son ancien chef de guerre sortit de chez lui.

— C'est Go'el, rectifia le concerné aussi doucement que possible. C'est un plaisir de te voir, mon vieil ami mais je ne doute pas que tu es venu ici pour m'annoncer de sombres nouvelles.

— C'est en quelque sorte ça, confirma le plus vieil orc. Tu as conscience du danger que commence à représenter la Dame Noire, n'est-ce pas ?

Go'el soupira. Il s'attendait à cette conversation...

. . .

Sylvanas était un danger aussi bien pour l'Alliance que pour la Horde et Azeroth, d'accord. Ça, on avait compris mais comme Go'el l'avait dit à Eitrigg jusqu'au départ de celui-ci, il n'avait plus de responsabilités concernant la Horde et ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'agir. Enfin, techniquement il le pourrait mais en tant que chaman universel au service d'Azeroth et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de se battre pour empêcher Sylvanas de vouloir détruire l'Alliance et se servir de l'azérite comme une arme. Notamment parce qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir se servir des grandes facultés de l'azérite. L'Alliance voulait la même chose et si on empêchait Sylvanas de se servir de l'azérite, un autre membre de la Horde s'en chargerait pour elle.

Alors, par son rôle de chaman, Go'el préférait user de ses compétences pour guérir Azeroth, le moyen le plus efficace de faire disparaître l'azérite et de l'empêcher d'être un outil dans la guerre entre l'Alliance et la Horde.

— THRALL ! SORS D'ICI MAINTENANT AVANT QUE JE NE TE FASSE SORTIR MOI-MÊME !

Go'el soupira. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup – ou plutôt de la louve... Il aurait tout de même préféré ne pas bénéficier de cette visite mais savait que cette _visiteuse_ ne partirait pas sans l'avoir vu.

Alors Go'el se força à sortir et faire face à Sylvanas Coursevent.

— C'est Go'el, dit-il d'emblée.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Sylvanas l'aurait sans doute déjà foudroyé sur place. L'orc se demandait même ce qui empêchait à la Réprouvée de l'attaquer. Non pas que Go'el ne saurait pas se défendre mais attaquer d'abord et parler après semblait être la méthode classique de Sylvanas.

— Je m'en fiche de savoir comment tu te fais appeler maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Avant de te transpercer d'une flèche, je te laisse la chance de t'expliquer.

— M'expliquer ? répéta Go'el. Concernant quoi ?

— Le fait que tu contestes que Vol'jin m'ait choisi comme chef de guerre.

Go'el soupira. Où est-ce que Sylvanas avait entendu de telles rumeurs ?

. . .

Go'el se considérait comme quelqu'un d'assez patient et en était assez fier. Sauf que sa patience avait ses limites.

Alors, par un bel après-midi, quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte...

— Go'el, je...

— Allez-vous-en !

Avec de la chance, cela agacerait son visiteur, qui s'en irait rapidement.

Go'el entendit un souffle de désapprobation de l'autre côté, avant que la voix ne reprenne :

— Est-ce ainsi que vous accueillez une amie ?

Go'el fronça les sourcils. Une amie ? Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il en avait encore moins dans la gente féminine.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte et resta stupéfait.

— Jaina ?

C'était sans doute la visite la plus étrange qu'il ait eu : Jaina Portvaillant à sa porte et aucun moyen de savoir si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Dans un lointain passé, où il s'appelait encore Thrall, ils se rencontraient tantôt pour des problèmes entre Durotar et Theramore et tantôt pour de bonnes occasions – bien qu'il ne puisse s'en rappeler la moindre. Puis Garrosh fut à la tête de la Horde et Theramore fut détruit. À partir de là, leur amitié avait été réduite en cendre et, même à la fin du procès de Garrosh, Go'el ne parvenait pas à savoir avec certitude où en était leur relation.

Que venait-elle faire ici ? Lui dire d'arrêter Sylvanas Coursevent comme les autres ? Lui demander de l'aide pour se battre contre la Horde – ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux inutiles puisque Go'el ne prendrait jamais les armes pour attaquer la Horde, ni même l'Alliance ?

— Bonjour, Go'el, reprit l'humaine.

— C'est Go'el, corrigea-t-il instinctivement.

Jaina fronça les sourcils, confuse.

— N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai dit ?

— Si, admit Go'el en secouant la tête. Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'appelle Thrall. Comment cela se fait-il que vous m'appeliez Go'el ?

À cette question, Jaina esquissa un sourire – surprenant encore une fois Go'el, qui ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu si paisible depuis la destruction de Theramore.

— Disons qu'entendre Anduin vous appeler comme ça permet de se souvenir de la manière dont il faut vous appeler, répondit Jaina.

Go'el sourit à son tour. Il avait toujours respecté cet enfant et apparemment pour de très bonnes raisons. Même si c'était assez déplorable que seul un humain semble se rappeler de comment il désirait être appelé...

Il se contenta donc de tousser maladroitement et de dire aussi poliment que possible :

— Ne le prenez pas mal Jaina mais... si vous êtes venue ici pour obtenir quelque chose de moi qui ne concerne pas la guérison d'Azeroth alors vous avez perdu votre temps.

— Alors c'est une bonne chose que cela ne soit pas la raison de ma venue, rétorqua Jaina sans paraître offensée.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Go'el. Alors vous êtes venue pour que je vous aide à arrêter un conflit entre l'Alliance et la Horde ?

— Euh... ça non plus, déclara Jaina en grimaçant. Je pense que vous fondez beaucoup trop d'espoir en moi.

— Peut-être, admit Go'el, un peu déçu. Ou peut-être que je regrette le bon vieux temps... Dites-moi donc, pourquoi être venue ici ?

— Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à un vieil ami ?

Probablement, oui.

Go'el ignorait ce que Jaina complotait et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il connaissait assez bien l'humaine pour savoir qu'elle ne viendrait pas ici juste pour se servir de lui en faisant semblant de vouloir rattraper leur lien passé – une telle perfidie ne pouvait être sa manière d'agir. Alors, même si cela lui paraissait toujours assez surprenant, il se dit qu'il valait mieux en profiter maintenant plutôt qu'ils n'aient à se rencontrer dans des circonstances bien plus malheureuses.

— Si vous le dites... marmonna l'orc avant de sourire et d'ajouter : Que diriez-vous que nous nous asseyons ? Nagrand est un endroit vraiment paradisiaque quand personne ne vient vous faire de requête tous les deux jours.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent dans le plus grand des silences et profitèrent de la plénitude de la nature alentour, Go'el se surprit à être heureux de cette visite incongrue. C'était bien la première fois qu'on venait le voir sans avoir un objectif précis en tête et une demande à faire, notamment pour arrêter un énième danger.

— Alors... commença Jaina d'un ton léger. Tout le monde qui vient ici vous appelle vraiment Thrall ?

Go'el soupira et sourit.

— Si vous saviez, mon amie...

* * *

**J'ai vraiment un mal fou à écrire Thrall ****(et à l'appeler Go'el par ailleurs)**** sans mettre Jaina quelque part non loin. Sans doute parce que j'ai toujours bien aimé le duo qu'ils forment – enfin, formaient… ****Même si j'ai bien conscience qu'une telle scène serait très plus irréaliste, j'aimais bien l'idée.**


	15. Alexstrasza : L'elfe du Vide

**Depuis quelques temps, je m'intéresse pas mal aux Aspects (en particulier Alexstrasza et Neltharion) et j'ai découvert que beaucoup font qu'Alexstrasza et Alleria se rencontrent. Ce qui est très bien d'ailleurs : ça fait un duo très intéressant. **

**Donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un OS dessus – OS qui est UA du coup, ****enfin plus que d'autres on va dire.**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Alleria

**Chronologie** : Quelque part dans Batte for Azeroth.

**Genre** : Amitié (sans doute).

**Résumé** : Après une énième lutte opposant l'Alliance à la Horde, Alexstrasza trouve une elfe des plus spéciales évanouie dans la forêt. Elle décide de lui venir en aide, car elle est la Lieuse-de-Vie et aime toute forme de vie, même celle ayant trahi la Lumière au profil du Vide.

**Alexstrasza**

**L'elfe du Vide**

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Alexstrasza s'attendait en se rendant dans la forêt. Elle s'attendait, évidemment, à un spectacle de mort et de désolation suite au conflit entre l'Alliance et la Horde qui s'était déroulé ici la veille. C'était une chose de voir des cadavres de soldats morts au combat. C'était une autre de trouver quelqu'un, simplement évanoui et grièvement blessé – mais encore en vie – plus loin que la zone du champ de bataille, allongé près d'un arbre. Comme si cette personne avait tenté de s'appuyer contre le tronc d'arbre pour reprendre son souffle mais que la douleur et la perte de sang avaiten fait s'évanouir, s'effondrant au sol.

Alexstrasza n'avait pas eu besoin de l'observer longuement pour comprendre qui était cette personne. Après tout, une elfe aux cheveux blonds avec une marque bleue près de l'œil et une armure reconnaissable entre toutes ne laissait pas de doute. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour décider de la ramener avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être la Lieuse-de-vie pour sentir que la vie de cette elfe était entre ses mains et si l'ancien Aspect aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe quel autre survivant de ce carnage, elle le fit avec encore plus d'entrain en sachant combien la vie d'une elfe du Vide pourrait être considérée comme sans importance, même aux yeux de l'Alliance et en sachant que cette elfe n'était autre qu'Alleria Coursevent.

Alors Alexstrasza prit sa forme draconique et s'envola dans les cieux, emportant l'elfe du Vide avec elle.

. . .

Il fallut plusieurs heures avant d'obtenir une réaction de la part d'Alleria. La femme, installée dans le lit de la Lieuse-de-vie en personne à la demande de celle-ci, était évanouie depuis un long moment et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, même lorsque ses blessures furent lentement guérites – par des procédés qui, bien plus efficaces que des bandages, n'enlevaient pas la douleur.

Alexstrasza veillait attentivement sur elle, attendant son réveil, quand Alleria eut une réaction. Elle ne se réveilla pas – à la déception de l'ancien Aspect – mais se mit à inspirer laborieusement alors qu'elle serra fortement les couvertures qui la recouvraient et que son visage se tordait de douleur.

Du moins, Alexstrasza crut que c'était la douleur qui la faisait s'agiter ainsi. Sauf que cela n'était pas le cas. Elle s'en rendit compte en se penchant vers l'elfe, qui semblait tenter de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir.

La chef du vol draconique rouge comprit rapidement ce qui se passait : elle pouvait presque entendre le Vide murmurer de viles et perfides paroles dans l'esprit de l'elfe qui se débattait contre son influence. Ce que certains verraient comme de la trahison et de la faiblesse pour s'être ainsi laissée guidée vers le Vide au détriment de la Lumière, Alexstrasza le vit comme un profond courage. Il fallait de l'audace pour se penser capable de contrôler le Vide. Alleria Coursevent, même évanouie, faisait partie de ceux assez fort pour y faire face, ce qui révélait sa forte volonté.

Pourtant, même en sachant que l'elfe pouvait sans doute éloigner la voix malicieuse du Vide qui résonnait dans son esprit, l'ancien Aspect ne pouvait la laisser ainsi s'épuiser contre un ennemi invisible. Elle posa une main sur la joue froide de l'elfe, la réchauffant grâce à sa chaleur corporelle naturellement élevée – même sous sa forme elfique et non de dragon – et lui murmura à voix basse dans sa langue elfique, dans l'espoir qu'Alleria y trouve une source de réconfort, comme pour se sentir chez soi.

Petit à petit, ses doux murmures semblèrent parvenir aux oreilles d'Alleria, puisque le visage de l'elfe se décrispa et qu'elle retourna dans un profond et calme sommeil.

Alexstrasza sourit. Même plongée dans l'inconscient, Alleria parvenait à s'opposer aux voix du Vide. Alexstrasza était satisfaite de voir qu'elle ne se trompait pas au sujet de l'ancienne Haut-Elfe.

— Ta volonté honore ta réputation, Alleria, dit-elle tendrement.

. . .

La fragilité des races d'Azeroth avait toujours effrayé Alexstrasza, comme elle fut toujours impressionnée de leur détermination à vivre. Alleria ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Après ce qui pourrait être une éternité pour la guérison d'un dragon mais un très court laps de temps pour celle d'un être aussi fragile qu'un elfe aux blessures graves, Alleria se réveilla.

Alexstrasza fut heureuse d'avoir pris la décision de rester à ses côtés parce que dès son réveil, ses yeux croisèrent ceux à la fois effrayés et compréhensifs de l'elfe du Vide. Comme si Alleria pouvait dire d'un regard qui était la femme aux cheveux rouges devant elle mais qu'une partie embrumée de son esprit était toujours sur ses gardes, alerte et prête à faire face au danger.

Avant qu'elle ne pose dire quoi que ce soit, l'ancien Aspect posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, l'empêchant de se redresser – et de sans doute aggraver ses blessures.

— Tu es en sécurité, lui dit-elle aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas effrayer encore plus l'elfe. Tu ne crains rien ici, Alleria Coursevent.

L'elfe cligna des yeux à l'entente de son nom, la surprise lisant sur son visage. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à plus d'appréhension en sa présence à cause de son affinité avec le Vide mais Alexstrasza ne ferait jamais rien de tel.

— Est-ce un autre tour du Vide... ou un rêve ? demanda Alleria d'une voix fébrile et rauque.

Alexstrasza ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Non. Ce n'est rien de tel. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. En attendant, tu as besoin de repos. Alors rendors-toi et ne t'en fais pas : le Vol Rouge veille sur toi.

Alors qu'Alleria ferma les yeux, Alexstrasza se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Alleria était en vie et elle irait bien. Alexstrasza ne la laisserait pas partir avant d'en être certaine. Elle ne mentait pas en disant que le Vol Rouge veillerait sur Alleria et même si cela n'était pas le cas, Alexstrasza prendrait soin d'Alleria. Après tout c'était son devoir de chérir la vie, surtout celle de quelqu'un que les siens n'acceptaient plus pour des raisons religieuses.

Elle pouvait sentir toute la détresse qui emplissait le cœur d'Alleria et se chargerait de l'en défaire. Ce n'était rien que la Lieuse-de-vie ne puisse guérir.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'était sans doute le dernier OS de ce recueil, et quelle meilleure manière de le finir que d'écrire sur un Aspect ? J'espère que vous avez aimé tous ces OS et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
